The Princess and the False Hero re-make
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: This story set up in Chrono Phantasma, It shows the two paths of a couple's journey to reunite. Jin desperately trys to find and save his childhood friend from the infamous Imperator, While Tsubaki does her best to resist the crused spell that has been placed on her called 'Mind eater'. Will their Love and Courage over come these obstacles? or will their path lead them to doom?
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

**So I hope you all enjoy this remake and I'll keep updating ;)**

**A/N: Yeah I know this is similar to the other story but for those of you that doesn't know, I decided to make a remake of 'The Princess and the False Hero' because someone pointed out to me that the start of the fic was very misleading plus my grammar was crappy Note: I don't know everything about Chrono Phantasma so that's why some of the events/ things that the characters will say, sound stupid, but anyway please enjoy ;)**

* * *

"How are you feeling...Imperator?" Relius asked as she slowly paced up to Relius, her sane less pupils still giving no indication of life.

"Not bad... is a good "vessel", Relius Clover" The Imperator replied.

"It will take some time before it is stable." Relius replied. "If you're feeling any discomfort, I want you to tell me immediately!" Relius told the Imperator.

"I will pay attention to it and Relius. What is happening to that 'Coffin'?" the Imperator asked walking over to an empty coffin lying on the ground as she inspected it.

"The 'core' will Phantom. And we'll go with No.13 as 'control' for it"

"Is that so? To think that the unpleasant "giant" would be of help to me. What a funny chance of fate." The Imperator let out an small sign, the tempter of the room showed her breathe in the icy chill.

"Hou... The Imperator talking about 'fate'?" Relius observed the Imperator as she shuffled back over to him.

"Is it strange?" She asked, a small smile of amusement escaped her tightly sealed lips.

"No... But it is interesting"

"Haha! To think that you would have an interest of me...?" The Imperator giggled. "This is some brief entertainment!"

"Is that so?... but I won't lose interest in the Imperator...Hum, It look it's about time." Relius noted as he waited the Imperator to give him the go.

"Good work. You can leave now."

"I will depart then." Relius bowed before taking his leave.

"What an unsocial person as always..." The Imperator commented as she let out a sign.

"So here you are, I was looking for you." Hazama said as he walked right up to the Imperator giving a salute before she turned her focus to him.

"Terumi... what do you want?" The Imperator asked as she looked over her shoulder at the petty creature.

"What do I want... I came to leave a Report. Is it okay for me to talk?" Hazama asked as the Imperator slowly shifted her body around to face him.  
"... speak!" The Imperator commanded.

"The barrier around Ikaruga will be finished after setting in the last three places. The 'release of the Cauldrons' will Relius take care of. Well, If it is Colonel Relius there will probably be no problems. The Thirteenth Prime Field...and I will continue with the 'Sword of the Imperator' and then there was... About the "coffin"... that was Phantom, right?"

"Okay...What about the girl of 'Izayoi'?"

"Eh? Aa, Major... 'Tsubaki Yayoi' .I don't think there any real hindrance therefore so we will leave it as it is, yes? And then, there is 'takamagahara'...For that I ask of your assistance."

The Imperator let out an irritated sign before replying. "...I know, and Terumi. For your 'corpse', is it okay to leave it like that?"

"Susanoo Unit...Hakumen... you mean? Let see... I think it is time to get rid of it since it soon will become a hindrance."

"Aren't you easy going. Don't you think you're playing around a bit too much?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not playing at all." Hazama grinned. "Even if I'm like this I'm always serious. However I'm a little sad that no one recognize my hard work... I'm wondering why?"

"... Stop talking nonsense." The Imperator commanded, wishing he would have discontinued with such a hopeless accusation.

"Oh that's right! I had a thing I wanted to ask of you Imperator."

"...What?"

"Bitch! Why did you let 'Ragna the Bloodedge' get away that time?" Hazama pointed out making the Imperator stop for a moment, complateing before replying.

"... You too relaxed Terumi?"

"At that time we had already no more use of 'Ragna the Bloodedge'. You could easily had 'executed' him... so why?"

"That was your mistake, wasn't it? That's not my responsibility. Know your place!" The Imperator snapped back, becoming annoyed by Hazama's behaviour.

"Is the mixing to thin... or is it 'too much mixed'?"

"... I could easily put you in to the ground?" The Imperator threatened.

"Well, I'll put 'this' as your 'entertainment'. If Ragna is there, there is ways of using him." The Imperator lowered her head as she began to walk off form Hazama. "Oh, where are you going?" He called out, but the only response he received was the door creaking as it slowly closed behind the her. "Oh, she left...However, this place sure is nostalgic...Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue Activate!" A green enchantment appeared around Hazama as he began to laugh to himself. "Kukuku...It's good, It's good. It's starting to get fun, isn't it... 'Master Unit Amaterasu', This time what kind of 'dream' will you show?" Hazama then let out an even more distorted cackle as he began to say. "Kukukukuku... Hyaahahahahahaha! Well... Let's start the Destruction Day, shall we?" Hazama looked up to the roof seeing a small picture of a certain Nox Nyctories glow.

* * *

**1st February 2200/2/1 AD. 14:24pm**

The sound of crunching snow under his feet was the only thing Jin could hear as he walked through the empty Snow Town. It has been a month since the dreaded events had happened in Kagutschi, since the painful memories had been made, Jin Kisaragi had finally arrived here in Ikaruga after a very long journey.

Jin looked towards his right hand; he had so many things going through his mind right now, the events that happened in Kagutschi, the thought of where he had to go now, the time he spent with his master.

"Speaking of the cat, I wonder where he went off too. Last I saw him was when we just arrived to Ikaruga and completed my training" Jin's mind began to replay when he and his master parted ways.

* * *

***Flash Back***

For the past month Jin had been training with his Master Jubei, to overcome the influence of his sword, Yukianesa a Nox Nyctories that has the ability to create ice out of the air around it. Jin had finally finished up his training with his master and was ready to re-enter the Ikaruga Federation.

"Jin!" Jin heard his master's voice coming out from behind him, Jin turned his head to look at Jubei.

"Remember, be honest with her Jin, only then yer'll finally find happiness" Jubei said.

"Of course, of course, I remember...be honest, be kind and so on and so on" Jin trailed off, it wasn't the first time his master said those exact words, hell day after day Jubei made sure that he engraved those words into Jin's skull.

"Besides yer' not getting any younger ya know? Better to marry the lass when yer' both still young and pop a cake into the oven if ya' know what I mean" Jubei chuckled as Jin's cheeks slightly tinted red.

"I'm just trying to save her..Not m-arry h-her" Jin stutter.

"Sure whatever you say kid, least tell her how y-"

"I'm not in love with her!" Jin replied as he cut off Jubei.

"Sure.. not in love eh? Well sorry if it sounded like it you know when you couldn't stop talking about her 24'7 eh? Besides it wasn't like I was saying that you were in love or anything, you just assumed I was going to say that" Jubei smirked, whilst teasing Jin some more, Jin went to unsheathe Yukianesa.

"Whoa there Kid, their anit' no point in fighting I'm just teasing yer' a bit" Jubei motioned his left paw for Jin to with draw for his earlier action, Jin grunted.

"Well... whatever" Jin was about to walk off until.

"Jin, be careful, I'm probably not going to be round yer' for a while so...this is good bye for now" Jubei bided Jin a farewell as he continued to walk off into the distance.

"The grief an pain of losing the one you love...Jin...I pray that you'll accomplish what I was unable to do" Jubei said as he turned around and ran off into the dark forest. Jin stopped for moment thinking about what Jubei meant by that, but then continued walking away on his set path.

***End Flash Back***

* * *

Jin stoped for a moment, thinking about Jubei's words, he then looked to his right hand saying out loud.

"Don't worry master, I made her a promise to her a long time ago and I'm through breaking my promises to her" Jin then looked towards the snowy sky above, it's crystal blue reminded him of Tsubaki's sapphire eyes.

("Wait for me, I'll save you no matter what..") Jin thought to himself, his gaze returning to his surroundings that lied around him, where did he have to go? He didn't know, but his feet began to move forwards anyway.

"Major Kisaragi, sir!"

Jin's eyes grew wide from the sudden voice coming from behind him, he admittedly spun around to see a young man standing there; he had black stylish hair accompanied by chocolate coloured eyes and what also appears to be some sort of NOL outfit. Jin gave a cold glare towards the young man.

"NOL, Who the hell are you? Are you here to arrest me? If so, if I was you I would chose to run away instead of-" before Jin could finish his sentence the boy interrupted him.

"I'm not here to arrest you, I am Hibiki Kohaku the personal sectary to Colonel Mutsuki, I was sent here to ask you to come to the Mutsuki residents, he wishes to speak with you" Hibiki announced, Jin let out a slightly annoyed sign.

("God damn it! Kagura is probably going to waste my time with his meaningless drivel") Jin thought to himself, feeling slightly displeased.

"Is it 'really' important?" Jin asked feeling his left eyebrow twitch.

"Yes it is" Hibiki simply replied. "May I lead the way, Kisaragi sir?" Jin replied with a simple nod, he then began to follow Hibiki to the Mutsuki's residents.

* * *

_'Fight for me if it's not too late. No, this can't be how the story ends.' _Tsubaki sat at her desk writing lyrics to a song that she was making up.

("Hmmm what should be the next verse be?") Tsubaki thought to herself as she began to hum the song tapping the desk with her pen only then to be interrupted by a knock on her door.

Tsubaki quickly moved some NOL papers over her lyric pages to hide them, she then she hastening to the front of her desk.

"Come in" Tsubaki called out, once she saw who walked in she was left stunned. "What are 'you' doing here?" Tsubaki mumbled, as the man adjusted his much beloved fedora.

"Awww what's with the hostility, baby?" Hazama asked, while at the same time mocking her.

"Don't 'baby' ME!" Tsubaki snarled.

"Man! You have a lot of anger for a young lady, you know?" Hazama acted like he was surprised by her mini outburst.

"Let me repeat myself, what are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked once more.

"Geese I work here TOO, you know!" Hazama snarled at Tsubaki, which she gave him a cold glare in return, resulting Hazama to return the glare, but giving his glare that spine chilling feeling which caused Tsubaki to cower a bit.

"Anyway I was sent here, by the mighty Imperator, to give you your orders" Hazama said as he let out a friendly grin, she didn't by it though.

"So?" Tsubaki awaited her orders.

"So~" Hazama then purred on purpose, making Tsubaki feel uncomfortable.

"So what are my orders?" Tsubaki demanded, ignoring Hazama's creepy behaviour.

"Alright Major *Ahem* Major Tsubaki Yayoi your orders are as followed: determined the whereabouts of the SS classed criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge and ...exterminate him" Hazama gave Tsubaki a wink, she couldn't help ley out a creepy smile as her eyes began to glow a fearsome red once again as 'Mind eater' had taken over her mind and body. Finally she has a chance at redemption and possibly the answers to her ex-friends sudden desertion, Tsubaki bowed.

"Thank you, captain" Hazama then let out an even bigger smile.

"Go on and get your revenge!" Hazama cheered her on, Tsubaki then ran out of her office leaving Hazama all on his lonesome. Once the young red head was gone out of his sight he swiftly moved towards her desk, once he reached there he brushed aside the NOL documents which revealed the page with Tsubaki's song written on it, Hazama then proceeded to pick up the paper and scan it. '_Rescue Me'_ the title said, Hazama growled.

"I thought that 'mind eater' was supposed to make her less 'attached' to 'people', or at least work" Hazama said to himself as he place the page back onto Tsubaki's desk, he then turned to the exit and left her office.

("Phantom better pick up her game, if she wants to keep living") Hazama thought to himself as he walked on down the hallway.

* * *

**End Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

**A/N:**** Ok I hope that was better than my first fic, otherwise that would have been a complete waste of time, but anyway for those who liked my first version of this fic I am really grateful for you support and I hope that you'll come to like this version too, and that's pretty much for now time for ****Chapter 2:****The Grim Ripper**


	2. Chapter 2:The Grim Ripper

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 2: The Grim Ripper**

* * *

Jin sat on a comforty couch waiting for Hibiki to return with Kagura; Jin looked around the room a bit most of the houses of the Duoceim housing had similar decorating around the house with the odd one or two different paintings or ordainments. Jin's gaze then went to the floor in front of him, his thoughts going to 'her'.

* * *

***Flash Back***

"JINNY SAVE ME!" Tsubaki screamed as she burst through the back door and ran into the garden of the Kisaragi manor looking for Jin. Meanwhile Jin was under a tree in the garden, practicing his sword skills, well that was until.

"JIN PLEASE! SAVE ME!" Tsubaki screamed as she lunged herself towards Jin, who luckily caught her in his arms, Jin looked worried at the panicked Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI!? What's wrong?" Tsubaki pointed to the way she came.

"There's a big scary pedo chasing me!" Jin frowned for a moment, then his expression change into a disturbed look, upon seeing a 'stupid' looking man ..thing, come running up to the two children.

"Ooohhhhooooo give me the girl! Unless you want to die" The weird man said, his voice sounding muffled and distorted from the mask he was wearing.

"This is stupid" Jin signed, "Ok if you want to hurt Tsubaki," Jin pointed his practice sword towards the man. "Then you must DIE!" Jin yelled as he ran up to the man, swinging his sword towards the man's head.

"Go Jinny GO!" Tsubaki cheered, apart from using that ridiculous name again, why was she cheering him on? Wasn't she in trouble?

Jin tried to swing his swords towards the man again, only for the man to jump back out of the way, Jin then proceeded to swing his sword in a random pattern at the man, he would swerve towards the right and left dodging Jin's attacks, Jin quickened his pace swinging left and right at a furious speed. The man only just managed doge the attacks but the last swing managed to hit the guy, leaving a huge slash mark across his chest.

"GAH!" The man yelped in pain as he crouched onto the ground, holding his wounded stomach.

"JIN!" Tsubaki yelled in fear as she ran beside the wounded man, Jin felt confused. "What the hell?! What's going on? I thought you were in trouble" Jin stated as he walked up to Tsubaki and the wounded man.

"We were just playing! I thought Kaur-kun told you" Jin looked at the man as he removed the mask, revealing his face to Jin.

"You're Kagura Mutsuki!? The head of the most powerful family in the duodecim?!" Jin asked in shock, feeling slight fear in what the Mutsuki family would do to him wounding their leader; Although Kagura ignored Jin's questions.

"Well I couldn't find Jin ..so I decided we would just start, although... I didn't think Jin would go to such lengths to protect you" Kagura noted.

"Why would you just trick me, ARGH god damn it Tsubaki! I really thought that you were in trouble" Jin scolded Tsubaki making her a little frighten.

"Ah but I was-" Jin lunged to Tsubaki giving her a tight hug.

"To hell! don't scare me like that, I never want to lose you Tsubaki" Tsubaki gasped, it was rare for Jin to say such heart-warming things, to anyone, Tsubaki returned the hug squizing Jin tight.

"Jin...Thank you, Jinny" Jin quickly pushed her away to glare at her.

"What did I tell you about that stupid name" Jin asked making Tsubaki's cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"S-sorry J-Jin" Tsubaki stuttered back.

"But besides that, Tsubaki whenever you are actually in trouble, I'll protect you no matter what" Tsubaki's cheeks flushed red.

"Then I promise that I'll never leave your side" Tsubaki gave Jin a nervous grin.

"Promise?" Jin said raising his pinky finger.

"Promise!" Tsubaki replied as she wrapped her pinky around Jin's.

***End Flash Back***

* * *

("Guess neither of us was able to keep our promise") Jin thought to himself.

"Hay JinJin"

Jin raised his head in instant, upon hearing the familiar voice, He stood up and turned around to see Kagura Mutsuki, leader of the Mutsuki family, standing in the door way.

"You are... Kagura Mutsuki!?" Jin asked.

"So finally! I have been searching all over for you, Jinny" Kagura replied with a shark like grin.

"Wha!? What do you want, with that god damn stupid name" Jin replied sounding displeased.

"Tsubaki called you that before when you were kids, Ain't it cute, Jinny" Kagura teased.

"Ku, could you stop using that name." Jin asked in an annoyed in tone.

"Ahaha, it was some time ago I saw you looking so bothered… for what reason have you now come 'back'?" Kagura asked feeling a little confused by Jin's sudden appearance in Ikaruga.

"It has nothing to do with you" Jin replied coldly.

"Don't be so cold to me, it's lonely. So.. is your goal Ragna the Bloodedge? Or is it Tsubaki Yayoi?" Kagura asked, because he knows what Jin is like and Jin wouldn't just going anywhere without reason. At first Jin didn't respond.  
"If it is Tsubaki that you are searching for, I'm doing it as well. How about we search for her together?" Kagura offered, Jin still didn't reply, his face forming a frown on it.

"Your eyebrows are frowning. Well, it doesn't matter. More importantly... Jin, could I get you cooperation?" Kagura asked hoping that Jin would gladly accept, but instead.

"I refuse to team up" Jin gave him his cold answer, crossing his arms.

"Why do you have to be so hasty? You could at least hear me out, Really, Jinny is troublesome." Kagura signed.

"Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do then talking to you" With that Jin walked past Kagura, down the corridor and out the front door.

"Hibiki" Kagura called out for.

"Yes Sir" Hibiki appeared at an almost instant.

"May you please follow after Jin, once you catch up with him can you please talk some 'sense' into him" Hibiki replied with a simple nod and left without another word.

"Jin, the NOL is not something that one man can take on alone" Kagura mumbled to himself.

"Is everything all right, Mr Kagura?" A boys voice came from behind him, Kagura turned towards the boy, knelling down to his level.

"Don't worry you majesty, just Jin he has all ways been stubborn" The boy looked down.

"Is something wrong, young master" Kagura asked his voice filled with concern. The boy shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry Kagura, I'm fine...I just hope everyone else is fine" The boy replied, Kagura took off the boy Japanese styled hat and patted his head.

"Don't worry Homura, everything should fall into place soon enough" Kagura said, reassuring the young boy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of a clearing located on the side of nearby mountain, stood Tsubaki Yayoi with her crimson hair softly swinging right to left from the gentle breeze. She closed her eyes listening to the Imperators command.

("Wait here, Ragna the Bloodedge shall walk through this path soon... Make sure to arrest him on sight") The Imperator's words whispered into Tsubaki's ear.

"Hmph" Tsubaki continued to stand in silence, waiting for the man that supposedly 'ruined' her life, he sure took his time, Tsubaki thought to herself. It had felt as if an hour had passed by when 'he' finally arrived.

"You...Your Tsubaki Yayoi aren't you?" A deep familiar voice asked, Tsubaki slowly opened her eyes, her gaze went to the well-known man standing in front of her, it was 'him' Tsubaki thought to herself, no one can mistake the Silver hair accompanied by multi coloured eyes, red and green, Not to mention the red jacket he wore. Tsubaki continued standing there, glaring, not saying a single word.

"Your Noel Vermillion's friend right? By chance do you know where I can find her?" Ragna asked with concern filling his voice. Tsubaki's eyes glowed an eerie red upon hearing that dread name, Noel...Noel was the one that took everything that Tsubaki cherished away, hopefully she will never see Noel again, otherwise she may slit Noel's throat open.

"Hay Tsubaki! I asked you if you knew where Noe-" Before Ragna could finish his sentence Tsubaki cutted in.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, The Imperator has issued a warrant for your arrest; throw aside your weapon immediately!" Tsubaki commanded, her voice caring that imperial manner.

"The Imperator?!" Ragna mumbled under his breath, looked very pissed off by hearing that name.

"Are you an idiot? You think that the man with the world highest bounty on his head is going to submit that easily and go along with you? More importantly I asked you if you know where Noel is" Ragna replied, to Tsubaki's commanded, his voice caring that serious tone of his.

Tsubaki clutched the grip of her sword, hard, Tsubaki stayed quite for a moment, trying to not let her anger get a hold of her, moments after she then spoke up again, admitting.

"Ragna the Bloodedge this is...this is all YOUR fault!" Tsubaki claimed her voice filled with fury, Ragna looked at her confused.

"Say what?" Ragna sweat dropped, having no clue what Tsubaki was going on about.

"I must defeat you before you cause more trouble for the Imperator!" Tsubaki held out her shield in front of her, shooting white flashes of light towards Ragna, he of course block them using Blood scythe to slash through them, causing the two disintegrate into nothing.

"Wow! Really!? Well whatever, just to warn you though I'm used to this sort of... thing" Ragna then proceeded to stab his sword into the ground, forming a dark aura to emerge from his sword, the black like aura with an beast like head charged forward towards Tsubaki, she only just manage to block it with her shield.

"It's no use!" Tsubaki screamed as she charged forward towards Ragna.

"BRING IT IDIOT!" Ragna roared back as their swords smashed against one another making a really loud and metical sound go through the air.

* * *

"Sir Kisaragi, please wait up sir!"

Jin stopped walking for a moment waiting for Hibiki to catch up, he looked around, he didn't know where he was exactly but he feel a strange sensation coursing through out his body, directing him to a place like this, was this feeling telling him where Tsubaki is or was it just an complete waste of time?

"Where are you going sir?!" Hibiki asked while panting trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know" Jin coldly replied. "But something is telling me to go here"

The place they were currently walking in was a place that seemed to resemble the place back at Kagutsuchi that held the cauldron.

"Hmmm… former Major Kisaragi, I didn't expect to meet you in a place like this"

Jin was caught off guard by this sudden voice, both Jin and Hibiki turned around to see a man, a man known as Relius Clover, the masked puppeteer, standing before them.

"Colonel… Relius Clover?!" Jin muttered under his breath.

"Oh? It appears that the 'Hero of Ikaruga' seems to know me, I'm… honoured" Relius said with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Jin frowned, maybe he knows? "Where is she?" Jin growled.

"Where's who?" Relius asked.

"Where the hell is Tsubaki Yayoi?!" Jin yelled. Relius gave a small chuckle.

"Oh that's who you were talking about…I don't know where she is" Relius replied with his usually sombre tone.

"Don't play toy with ME! Either you tell me where she is or I'll smash you face all over the pavement!" Jin threated.

"The only reason I came here was to get a better observation on the power of order, not to give away private information about my co-workers" Relius then called forth Ignis, a giant pink coloured robotic doll then appeared behind him.

"Hibiki if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest that you go hide somewhere safe" Hibiki nodded running off before their battle began.

"This will be an interesting show" commented Relius.

"Bring it asshole!" Jin yelled as he sends 'Arrows of ice' towards Relius.

* * *

**End chapter 2: The Grim Ripper**

**A/N: Yes I know that was a crappy version of how Jin meets Kagura! But now for part three: Ongoing Battles :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Ongoing Battles

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 3: Ongoing Battles**

* * *

"Carnage Scissors!" Ragna sent another dark aura from his sword, the monster like shadow opened its mouth ready to devoured Tsubaki, luckily she moves like liquid, so she managed to dodge it.

"Second Install" Tsubaki charged her sealed Ars Mrmagus, gathering all the light that surrounded her, not to mention her own too. Ragna then proceed to charge forward to Tsubaki, swinging his sword behind his head and then swinging it down at Tsubaki. She quickly raised her sword up to block Ragna's attack, although the force from Ragna's attack made Tsubaki's legs wobble, but she just luckily managed to keep her defence stance.

"Arggghhh!" Ragna then pressed on repeatedly slashing right and left at Tsubaki, she did her best to block each of his attacks, but he was really strong, and with one of his swings it sliced down her front, leaving a huge gash mark down her stomach, Tsubaki fell to the ground in pain, her hand clutching her wounded stomach as the fresh blood eased out of the wound and left a dark stain on her clothes.

"Ah! Damn...it!" Tsubaki moaned in pain, with little strength she had left, she heaved herself back onto her feet, pointing her sword at Ragna, her eyes glowed a terrifying blood red.

"I, argh! Refuse to let you win, criminal!" Tsubaki yelled, lunging forward aiming her sword straight for Ragna's heart, he of course, easily jumped out of the way.

"Wow, that was..lame" Ragna said his voice carrying no emotion in it, Ragna and Tsubaki then continued smashing their swords together, trying to knock each other's sword out of their hands.

* * *

Jin sent 'Ice of Arrows' towards Relius only to have his attack blocked by Ignis.

"Oh...is that all the 'Hero of Ikaruga' has to offer?" Relius taunted in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Shut up, BASTARD!" Jin ran forward, slicing his sword forward, flinging small chucks of ice towards Relius, a mechanical arm appeared from underneath Relius cape countering Jin's attack, as Jin's sword clashed with the Mechanical arm it left an harsh metallic noise coursing throughout the 'room' around them.

During the first few blows, Jin concentrated on finding the 'robot's' weak points and hacking away at them, Ignis then threw her arms towards Jin, swinging them furiously, Jin managed to block her attacks.

Jin jumped back calling "Blades of Ice" Jin threw three well crystalized ice swords towards Relius and Ignis, they blocked it.

("Hmm..He's tougher than I thought") Jin thought to himself, then jumping onto his ice car and slamming it into Relius body.

"Yes got'cha" Jin announced feeling pleased with himself, but the fight isn't over yet, he then advanced in throwing more chunks of crystal pure ice towards Relius. Relius grunted as he was forced back a few feet, he placed his hand onto his chin in a thinking position.

"Well this is... rather disappointing, perhaps I was expecting for a little too much" Relius said as he let out a disappointing sign.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about?" Jin growled.

"Ignis" Relius then clutching Jin off guard, summoned Ignis to slash on of her claws down on Jin's body leaving a huge ,but not so deep, cut down his chest.

"Gah!?" Jin yelped in pain.

"What is the matter? Have you reached your limit already?" Relius asked with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Bastard!" Jin yelled at Relius holding his wound, trying to stop the blood fresh from oozing out.

"Hmm you would make a fine specimen" Relius noted, Jin's face expression was clearly disturbed.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Jin looked at Relius in horror.

"Major!...Major Kisaragi!" Hibiki yelled as he ran beside Jin.

"Hmm? Only if the Imperator-"

"The Imperator?!" Jin spoke; as he cut Relius off.

"Oh yes the Imperator, as much as she despises your existence, she wishes for you to stay alive a little longer" Relius replied.

"Why does she want me alive?" Jin asked feeling slightly confused.

"Well she has a role for you to play, but in the meantime we'll leave you to Major Yayoi" And with that Relius teleported away from the scene.

(" She wants me to 'play' a 'part' of something, Saya what the hell are you planning?") Jin thought to himself, feeling frustrated, from knowing anything irrelevant, neither knowing what the Imperator is planning nor the location of Tsubaki.

"Major?" Hibiki tapped Jin on the shoulder; Jin turned his head towards Hibiki. Jin had to make a decision on to where to go next.

After a moment of thinking he decided that he would join forces with Kagura.

"Hibiki, do you think Kagura will still allow me to join his side" Jin asked, Hibiki replied with a simple nod and a gentle smile. They then both left to return back to Kagura's residents.

* * *

Tsubaki was on the ground, kneeling and panting, covered in various wounds and bruises.

"Told you so!" Ragna smirked.

"Shut up! You'll pay for this; I will assure you that you'll pay!" Tsubaki yelled, as she slammed her fist onto the ground, in anger.

"Yeah sure you will" Ragna said with sarcasm.

"SHUT UP! Whose fault do you think this is?" Ragna had a confused look on his face, he didn't know what she was talking about, but she seemed pretty upset by the matter.

"Huh?" Ragna's gaze then fell onto her weapon lying on the ground beside her.

"Tch, to think you'd choose a weapon like that, idiot!" Ragna mumbled under his breath, giving the cursed weapon a glare. The weapon feds off the light around it, even the one who wields it.

"Kill me" Ragna heard Tsubaki mumble. He shook his head in disagreement.

"No, why would you-" Ragna's sentence was cut off by Tsubaki's sudden outburst.

"KILL ME!" Tsubaki begged Ragna, feeling complete despair coursing throughout her body.

He still refused.

"Sorry, but Noel...she would never forgive me if I did such a thing to you" Ragna then let out an depressing sign. Tsubaki looked up at Ragna giving him a spine chilling glare.

"It's your entire fault! If you hadn't existed in the first place then Noel, Makoto and JIN wouldn't of.." Tsubaki felt tears welling up in the coroner of her foggy eyes, threating to make a water fountain out of her eyes.

"Jin?!" Ragna growled, his gaze falling back to Izayoi.

"Luckily I'm used to this sort of 'trick', I'm sorry Tsubaki but...But I've got to destroy that sealed weapon" Ragna then grabbed the Izayoi from Tsubaki's side and threw it on the ground beside him, aiming his sword at the cursed weapon.

Just as he went to slam his sword down, hopefully destroying Izayoi, he stopped in the midst, hearing an ear piercing screech, he found that Tsubaki had thrown herself onto Izayoi.

That pissed Ragna right off.

"Hay! What the hell are you doing? GET OFF!" Ragna roared as he grabbed Tsubaki by the back of her collar and hoist her off the weapon, only for her to throw herself back on.

"Tsubaki?! PISS OFF!" Ragna howled, as Tsubaki clung to Izayoi tears streaming down her red cheeks. Ragna couldn't understand why it meant so much too her, it had taken so much from her.

Ragna grumbled "Last warning, get off...or I will kill you"

Tsubaki raised her head giving Ragna a scowl. "Do it!" She dared. In response Ragna slapped Tsubaki across her face leaving a faint hand print across it; Tsubaki cupped her cheek and looked up at Ragna with a stunned look on her face.

"Why the hell are you so attached to that weapon? Why are you so determined to die for the Imperator?" Ragna demanded an answer from her.

"Why I'm determined to die for her? For the will of the Imperator!" Tsubaki yelled out as she grabbed her Izayoi dagger and swiped towards Ragna's face, luckily for Ragna's quick reflex's he blocked her surprise attack, sending her sword to slip out of her hands and go flying behind her.

Just then Ragna went to reapproach Tsubaki, who was crawling over to her dagger; he was stopped, finding himself stopped by an long fancy looking sword.

"Huh?!" Tsubaki looked up to where Ragna was standing.

"Hakumen!?" Tsubaki gasped, upon seeing her much beloved childhood hero, not only standing there in front of her but also protecting her from the infamous 'Grim Ripper'.

"You masked bitch!" Ragna growled, Hakumen slightly looked over his shoulder to where Tsubaki was, crouching on the ground.

"Go, Yayoi" He said calmly, Tsubaki forced herself back onto her feet, after picking up her dagger of course, and nodded.

"Thank you, Hakumen sir" She replied, turning around and fleeing the scene, she was a little worried about Hakumen but hay! He was ONE of the six heroes; he did go up against the black beast itself, so he should be fine, Tsubaki told herself as she kept running.

* * *

**End Chapter 3: Ongoing battles.**

**Next Chapter: The Puppet**


	4. Chapter 4:The Puppet

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 4: The Puppet**

* * *

"Ah Jin, I knew you would see it my way!" Kagura spoke proudly.

"What the HELL are you going on about, Ku?" Jin asked, feeling slightly annoyed be the fact that he has to work side by side with Kagura, he wasn't the one that would usually team up with anyone, Jin preferred to work alone.

"Well I mean working together Jinny, it's just like old times, eeh?" Kagura gave Jin a happy grin.

Jin signed "Yeah, well except for-"

"Tsubaki" Kagura cut in.

Jin signed once more "Yeah"

Back in the days of childhood Jin would hang out with Kagura and Tsubaki, the three practically did everything together, all though Kagura wouldn't be there that often because of his Military training and becoming the next head he had to dedicate most of his time to important family meetings and studying so Jin would be left all alone with Tsubaki.

Not that he would complain though, hanging out with her was a delight, ever since he joined the duodecim no one seemed to like him very much, like of course the adults were alright but the children were a different story, every one of his 'siblings' would treat him like dirt whist the other kids from the other families weren't...well let's say weren't that sociable.

So whenever he had a chance to hang out with Tsubaki it felt like an breather from his crappy siblings, although maybe the reason Tsubaki was politer to him than the other kids was because she was the only one who had no idea that he was adopted.

But even so Jin just kept it that way, it may have been selfish of him but all he wanted to do was to keep his happiness on-going, but with everything going on it has felt like he was finally atoning for his sins, in a heart breaking kind of way. Even so Jin is now determined to fight back for her, fight to save the one person who will help create his true bliss.

At that moment Hibiki walked into the room carrying a silver tray with two tea cups on top of it, Jin's eyes followed the tray as Hibiki then set it down on the coffee table, handing him a cup.

"Thank you, Hibiki" Jin reached out grabbing the cup from Hibiki's hand, he gently nodded.

"You're welcome, Kisaragi sir!" Hibiki replied, then reaching for the second cup to hand to Kagura, although Kagura stopped him in the midst.

"None for me thank you, Hibiki" Kagura said as he then had a slight idea cross his mind. "Although by chance could you get me some whisky, please" Kagura asked giving Hibiki a puppy dog look.

"Get it yourself!" Hibiki snapped as he then picked up the tray, with Jin's now empty cup on it, and began to walk towards the kitchen, balancing the tray carefully in his hands.

"Fine!" Kagura wined as he got up off the couch and headed towards the liquor cabinet, a quick rummaging through the cabinet and he managed to find a half full bottle of whisky.

"So Hibiki how long until she's done?" Kagura asked as he grabbed the bottle and walked back to where he was sitting before.

"She's just finishing up some matinees on Tager...she should be done soon" Hibiki replied from the kitchen.

Jin looked at Kagura with curiosity writing across his face. "Who's 'she', Ku?" Jin asked.

Kagura sat back down on the couch, while twisting the cap off the bottle and chugging some of the whisky down, once he finished he replied.

"Oh, an ally of mine, you'll meet her soon... So while we wait do you-" Kagura paused letting out a huge grin. "Would you like some tips on 'how to get Tsubaki to sleep with you', Jinny?" Kagura held a pervert glare in his eyes, while Jin's held fear in them.

"Oh god NO! I'm not trying to sleep with her, Ku! I'm trying to save her!" Jin wined as he face palmed himself.

* * *

Tsubaki stood in the middle of an street located in down town, ever since Hakumen told her to run, she did just that, non stop. When she finally reach down town though she needed to stop to catch her breath.

"So...*huff* Now where should I go? I didn't really finish my task in capturing the 'Grim Ripper' but-" Tsubaki's voice trailed off upon seeing a familiar figure in the distance.

"Makoto?!" Tsubaki mumbled, wondering if she was just seeing things or that her friend has actually arrived in Ikaruga, but before she could react any further the figure ran off into the distance.

"Hay!..WAIT!?" Tsubaki called out as her feet begun to run, moving in the direction of where friend ran off too.

* * *

"Mutsuki sir! She's finished and- OH MY! What on earth happened to Jin!?" Hibiki asked with concern, upon seeing Jin lying on the couch looking as if he was dead, his eyes wide open, not even twitching; his mouth slightly opened and a small trail of blood flowing out of his nose, he wasn't moving; it most certainly looked as if he had actually died.

Hibiki ran up to Jin, pulling a tissue out of his pocket to wipe away the sticky red blood.

"Well I was giving Jin some of my tips on ways for him and Tsubaki to...well let's just say 'get together', heheh but I'm not quite sure if Jin's really ready to become a 'man' yet" Kagura said musing Jin, which resulted Hibiki to snap.

"WHAT!? didn't he say he just wanted to SAVE her?! not to Fuck her! besides why do you think the only way you can be classed as a man is to have sex? You're SICK!" Hibiki skitted out…. literality.

"I...agree..with...Hibiki" Jin moaned, slowly returning back to reality.

"Well I didn't mean it like.. that" Kagura replied.

"Whatever!" Hibiki signed, as he turned around facing towards the doorway and at that moment he saw Kagura's 'ally' walk in.

"Oh thank god it's you, now Kagura can be your problem to deal with" Hibiki signed in relief as he took his leave.

Once Jin regained his senses he sat up taking a look at the person, or more like the beastkin who just entered the room. She had very long hair that was the colour of pink, Golden coloured cat like eyes, along with two pink fluffy ears on top of her head accompanied by two pink tails swishing behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you 'Hero of Ikaruga', my name is Kokonoe I'm a-"

"Scientist that works in sector seven" Jin coldly cut off her sentence, he heard it all before, from his previous encounters with the 'red devil'.

"Well actually more like 'used' to work in sector seven" Kokonoe replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't really matter at the moment...So I heard from Kagura that you too are looking for Tsubaki Yayoi?" Kokonoe asked, watching Jin's face fill with curiosity.

"Hmm?...If you really must know, then yes, I am looking for her... but who else is looking for her?" Jin's voice carried that cold usually tone.

"Just those who are on 'our' side" She replied as she reached one of her hands into a pocket of coat, pulling out an apple green coloured lollipop and sticking it into her mouth.

Jin's left eye brow rose. "And just who exactly is on.. 'This' side?"

Kagura chuckled a little replying "You'll see"

Jin frowned, he hated when people weren't being so straight forward with him, like that was one of the many things that pissed him off.

"Jinny please stop giving me that scary look, it gives me the shivers" Kagura teased Jin, only to make him become more pissed.

"Call me that name again and I'll-"

"Jinny" Kagura butted in, thinking it was a good idea to mess with him. Jin, then standing up called forth his Nox Nyctories.

"Yukianesa!" Jin growled, as a sword wrapped in ice appeared in front of him, he reached his hand out towards the sword grabbing it by the handle as the ice shattered around it.

"Ok..ok I'm sorry Jin, just...please put that cursed thing away!" Kagura asked as he gave Jin a sweet 'innocent' smile of 'peace', Jin grunted something under his breath as he 'putted away' Yukianesa.

"You guys are wasting my precious time" Jin snarled.

"Jin clam down, we have someone currently searching for Tsubaki.. in the meantime while we wait for their return I need you to take care of some task's for me" Kokonoe cutted in, trying her best not to piss Jin off any further.

Jin signed. "I'm not your damn maid! I refuse to do any of your chores for you" Jin replied, Kokonoe signed with impatience.

"Well look we can't find Tsubaki at the moment because of the Intervention making it impossible to locate her. So we're going to activate an Intervention Jamming device for one hour, so do some 'chores' for us and it will help benefit your goal in saving Tsubaki, got it!?" Kokonoe extended her hand out for him to shake it in agreement.

Jin at first didn't reply but after a moment of thinking, he signed. "Fine" reaching his hand out to Kokonoe's and shaking on it.

"Alright then let's get to work" Kokonoe replied.

* * *

Tsubaki had been chasing after the familiar figure for a while now until she had finally caught up with 'her', in some sort of cliff looking terrain.

"Hay Makoto! please..wait up!" Tsubaki gasped out as she had no air left in her lungs. The said beastkin stopped and turned around, her huge fluffy brown tail swishing around behind her as she twirled around.

"Tsubaki!?" Makoto was stunned upon seeing her fallen friend. "I've been looking all over for you!" Makoto added in.

"What?! I've been chasing you for like eighteen minutes now, I was evening call out to you, seriously you couldn't hear me?!" Tsubaki then let out an irritated sign.

"Opps..Sorry Tsubaki" Makoto apologized, she was still as dopey as ever, oh so Tsubaki thinks.

"Makoto please come back to the librarium ..you.. still have a chance, please Makoto.. You must-"

"Sorry Tsubaki.. but I can't" Makoto replied sorrowfully.

"WHY!?..Is it Noel? Tsubaki's eyes started to glow the usual frightening crimson.

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki but...yes it has to do with Noel, she and I came to Ikaruga to save you I...I even heard that Jin arrived here just to find you" Makoto spoke in a sweet soft tone, hoping that Tsubaki would come to her sense and join their side...although.

"Don't lie to ME! You guys HATE ME!" Tsubaki shouted at the top of her lungs. She didn't believe a word Makoto was saying, she knows that Makoto is just sucking up to her, she knows that Makoto, Noel and Jin all against her, wanted her dead, wanted her to pay, even if she didn't do anything wrong, right?

"NO! Tsubaki please listen to me ..we ..we all love you very much Tsubaki, that's why we've all arrived here in Ikaruga to save you, before we lose you, possibly for ever! So please Tsubaki" Makoto extended a hand towards her. "Come on, let's go back together" Makoto then let out a sweet smile of friendship.

"NO! I...I...Argh...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Tsubaki?...TSUBAKI!?" Makoto cried out.

A sudden sharp pain coursed itself thought out Tsubaki's head causing excoriating pain, making it feel as if her head was splitting open. Tsubaki grasped her head with both of her hands hoping that will help ease the pain.

"Tsubaki!? What's the matter Tsubaki!?" Makoto asked in a state of panic wondering what she should do for her. Makoto then went to reach her hand out towards Tsubaki, but only to be pushed back from a sudden force.

"Huh? What on earth?!" Makoto's face filled with a surprised look.

The pain suddenly vanished from Tsubaki's head, her hands lowering themselves as she raised her head up to look at Makoto, Makoto squeaked in horror, the look on Tsubaki's face was not natural, the blood red that stained her eyes was enough to make anyone's stomach flip, but what was even more shocking was a faint ghost like figure of the Imperator stood right beside Tsubaki with a gruesome smile across her lips. As Tsubaki begun to speak once more Makoto could hear the Imperator and Tsubaki talking in unison, even if the faint vision of the Imperator didn't move her mouth.

"Cease this behaviour Makoto Nanaya! If you really claim to be Yayoi's friend then you would of stayed by her side, but now you'll shall fall into darkness, thus you never seeing the true light again" The Imperator finished 'speaking' using Tsubaki's mouth for her words as her faint image faded away, leaving Makoto feeling lost and confused.

"What!? What is this?...What the hell is going on?!" Makoto demanded for an answer, but all she received was this.

"Makoto Nanaya, you are under arrest for desertion and treason against the NOL and the Imperator, shall you resist your arrest and your punishment shall be death!" Tsubaki announced finishing her sentence off with a freakish glare; she then summoned her sword ready for battle.

* * *

**End chapter 4: The puppet**

**Next Chapter 5:** **My future self and Me**


	5. Chapter 5:My future self and Me

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 5: My future self and Me**

* * *

Jin marched himself through Snow Town, again. After being sent on a little 'errand' for Kokonoe and Kagura, since they said it will 'help' contribute to saving Tsubaki.

"Teh, this stuff is just pointless.. It would of been better if I just kept going on with my own plan then teaming up with Kagura" Jin signed feeling stressed out, he had no idea where Tsubaki was nor Hazama for a fact, for all he knew Hazama could have been abusing Tsubaki right now or worse... But at that moment Jin felt a strange 'pain' rushing throughout his head.

"Gah!? Jin placed a hand onto his aching head, just then 'someone' began to speak words into his mind.

"Jin..please..help...me!"

"Tsubaki!?" Jin gasped out as he heard her soft and sweet gentle voice echo in his head. Jin looked around to see if she was anywhere to be seen but to no avail.

"Tsubaki!?...Just what the hell was that!?..just now" Jin removed the hand from his head and looked at it, as if he was looking for an answer.

"Jin!" Jin heard her voice again, this time sounding a little frighten.

"Tsubaki! Please hang in there I'm.. I'm coming for you!"

"So she's unconvincedly calling out for you"

Jin turned around from the sudden voice, wondering how come he couldn't sense 'his' presences.

"You" The man that was standing in front of him was none other than Hakumen of the six heroes. Someone who let's just say infuriates Jin and yet he can't help but wonder why?

"So are you here for the 'beast' or the Tsubaki Yayoi?" Hakumen asked with his usual cold distance voice.

"Hmph.. Like it has anything to do with you" Jin coldly replied, although his voice then softened.

"But if you really must know then yes... I've come for Tsubaki, and you?"

"I'm currently hunting down Terumi!" Hakumen replied, surprising Jin with such a straight forward answer...for once.

Jin stayed quite for a moment he hasn't really tried searching for Hazama yet, so maybe if he found Hazama then maybe he'll find Tsubaki too.

"Jin, the power of order those who have it can create and erase anything, the more will you have the bigger the power you have"

Jin knew what Hakumen meant by that and yet at the same time he had no idea what it supposed to mean.

"Um.. so like I can erase Hazama if my will is strong enough?"

"Well not as simple as that!" Hakumen replied. "It's the ability to hold true to one's convictions no matter what. Ones with the power of order can also sense phenomenon intervention, it is known to give the bearer the ability to destroy phenomena and resist phenomena intervention"

"I still don't understand fully" Jin replied, with an irritated sign.

"Haha You'll understand in time, Jin Kisaragi" Hakumen encouraged, which was quite rare for him to do so.

"But putting that aside, have you finally come to your sense and figured what you're fighting for?"

"What the HELL are you talking about?!" Jin snapped.

"I'm talking about the current situation with Tsubaki Yayoi; you've come to save her, have you not?"

Jin frowned, ("how in the hell did he have so much information about her for? it wasn't like they're close or anything, so yet why does he know so much about her?...and I too?")

"You...how do you know so much about Tsubaki and I?"

Hakumen raised his sword, pointing it towards Jin.

" WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?" Jin roared, it was the usual annoying answer Hakumen gave him, not saying a word, pointing his sword at Jin. No matter how many times Hakumen gave Jin the same answer over and over again he could never figure it out.

"Come Jin Kisaragi!" Hakumen called as he got into his fighting stance.

"Hmph...Fine!" Jin mumbled as he readied Yukianesa.

* * *

Meanwhile the sound of slashing and metal slamming against each other making a metical noise filled the air as punches and sword swings were thrown back and forth, blood and busies covered the bodies of Tsubaki and Makoto as they kept up with their furious fight.

"Crono Upper" Makoto yelled as she punched her fist upwards into Tsubaki's gut, throwing her high in the air, in the middle of being airborne Tsubaki managed to gain her balance, pointing her sword at Makoto as she plunged back down towards her.

Makoto, with her quick reflexes, leaped to the left out of harm's way, leaving Tsubaki to slam her sword into the dusty earth causing some of the particles of dust fly up into the air.

Tsubaki making her body not moving an inch, swerved her head at Makoto giving her a quick glare before proceeding to slice the air towards her old friend, Makoto again leaped backwards dodging the fatal swings.

"Sanctus Veritas" Tsubaki swung her sword at the speed of sound, the sword shape shifting into a type of deadly wipe as she slashed forward, Makoto threw her fist up in front of her to blocking the lethal attack that was coming for her.

Tsubaki gritted her teeth. ("God! Why am I fighting?") Tsubaki tried her best to shift her thoughts from killing one of her treasured friend's, but it was no use, 'mind eater' refuses to let her go that easy, so... it proceeded to ravage her thoughts into a killing machine. Her eyes lamented a deep crimson red, once this happened she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back.

Swinging her sword furiously (again) left to right, this time she managed to gash both of Makoto's shoulder's drawing streams of blood from them, not to mention also her abdomen which got badly cut, blood slowly leaking out the painful wound's. Makoto fell to ground in excruciating pain.

"AAaahhhh!...God damn...it...Tsubaki please don't- gah" Makoto begun to cough up blood, Tsubaki slowly walked up to Makoto and said.

"Makoto...I'm sorry ..but the NOL does not take lightly to disobediences...the same goes for traitors... like Noel and Jin...sorry"

Tsubaki silently raised her sword above Makoto's head readying herself to give her the final blow. Makoto initiatively closed her eyes waiting for that blow to come...but it never came.

Makoto curiously opened one eye and then snapped both open in alarm. There.. Standing behind Tsubaki was Kagura, holding Tsubaki's arm that carried her dagger so she couldn't swing at Makoto. Tsubaki turned her head around to look at Kagura giving him a scowl.

"What are you doing, Coronel?" Tsubaki snarled.

"Please Tsubaki I don't like it when women fight over me it gets...messy! Please leave this traitor to me" Kagura asked realising Tsubaki from his vice like grip.

Tsubaki hissed "But Kagura!"

"Major Yayoi, as your superior I command you to leave the traitor with in my care!" Kagura commanded using his position in the NOl as a 'reason' for his sudden action.

"Yes, sir" Tsubaki replied with a salute and giving one last glare at Makoto before she took her leave.

Just as Tsubaki left the area Makoto turned her head to look at Kagura.

"You're just going to let her get away!?"

"Don't worry Babe. She'll be fine ..but for now, let's go and treat your wounds.

* * *

Jin stood there panting, his hand resting on top of Yukianesa's handle ready to take it out of its sheath again.

"You *pant* are really tough" Jin commented, he swears that fight was more intense then whenever he and Ragna fort.

"You too, have become strong, Jin Kisaragi" Hakumen replied while placing his sword back into its sheath.

"Jin.. have you ever heard of 'Immortal Breaker'?"

"No?" Jin replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Immortal breaker is a technique that is used to kill off those who aren't usually meant to die, like the observers and immortal beings" Hakumen explained.

"Even those who are an observer?" Jin's said his face full of shock.

"Yes, but although only those who have the power of order can't be affected by this deadly technique"

"May I ask but who can 'perform' this technique?"

Hakumen then let out a sign of grief before he replied "The one who wields the sealed Armagus Izayoi"

"Tsubaki!?"

Hakumen not saying a word gave Jin a simple nod in responce. After a moment of silence Hakumen spoke up again.

"But only when in her 'true form' can she perform this technique"

"Her true form?"

"The Murakumo Prototype... Izayoi" Hakumen replied.

"Murakumo?...Don't tell me she's one of those dreadful dolls!?"

Hakumen replied with a slight chuckle "Haha..No...she's human, just like yourself and I. Specifically, Tsubaki is currently clad in its chrysalis, and a sort of metamorphosis must be triggered to release it. Its true form is Zero Weave: Izayoi, which is an anti-Observer battle garb. Its current chrysalis state defends against Intervention, and its Zero Weave Spear is an Immortal Killer, capable of killing observers even Rachel." Hakumen paused for a moment to the information to sink into Jin's mind, then continuing. "It's currently being sustained by the Imperator, and the only way to release Tsubaki from it would seem to be the death of the Imperator."

"Great! that's almost impossible at the moment" Jin grumbled, feeling completely useless to Tsubaki.  
"Might I also ask but...Why do you seek power?"

Hakumen replied. "That it was because of my own weakness. I needed a body that could not be defeated again."

"Again?"

"Well I might as well tell you... there was a lady by my side, I did something foolish and she died, because of me...Do NOT let Tsubaki Yayoi down! Jin Kisaragi!"

"Hmph.. of course I won't" Jin snorted.

Then a thought crossed his mind, a rather strange one though, one question that Jin couldn't really care about but for some odd reason he felt that he needed to ask it.

"Hakumen this.. lady by your side was she by chance your.. lover?" Jin asked sounding slightly nervous.

"When I was younger I would deni of have any sort of feelings like that but ..in a way she was, although we never actually got 'involved' which I regret... I don't know why I didn't get the courage to tell her how I feel maybe.. maybe it was because we were childhood friends and it would of felt awkward to me? Or I was just a coward!" Hakumen looked down in shame, failing her put a heavy weight on his heart.

"But I'd kill the black beast in the name of justice, but I would do so much more for her" Hakumen continued, he didn't know why he was telling Jin all of this for but maybe it will help courage Jin, to save her.

To Jin the way Hakumen talked about his childhood friend reminded him and Tsubaki, not that he liked her like THAT! so he keeps telling himself.

"What was her name?" Jin asked out of curiosity.

"That is none of your concern!" Hakumen replied causing Jin to frown.

After a moment of silence, Jin decided to break it with, yet another question.

"Alright then if you don't want to answer then it's fine, although will you at least answer me one more thing?"

Hakumen stayed quite for a minute waiting for Jin's final question.

"Did Hazama exist in your timeline?"

The sudden question made Hakumen stunned. "May I ask but why the sudden curiosity-"

"Just answer the damn question" Jin cut in.

"Yes.. he did exist there, but I was stupid and payed no attention to him"

After Jin nodded in response he turned around and left, running off into the distance.

"Jin.. fail her and you'll regret it for the rest of your life...don't be like me, don't fail your lover!" Hakumen said out loud to himself. As he too begun to walk off in the other direction his thoughts went to her.

"I'm sorry I failed you Jin" Her voice meekly echoed.

"No Tsubaki...it was I who failed you" Hakumen replied, as he continued to shuffle through the thick snow.

* * *

**End Chapter 5: My future self and Me**

**Next Chapter:** **Brother?!**


	6. Chapter 6:Brother!

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 6: Brother?!**

* * *

Jin stopped running for a moment once he reached town, clenching his fist as he consider his own weakness. "What is my weakness" He asked himself although the question left as soon as it came, as he heard a group of young adults talking about his dear brother.

"Have you heard? the Grim Ripper is here, in Ikaruga!" One tall man with blonde hair spoke with amazement.

"Yeah and you know what I heard?!" A lady with short auburn hair asked.

"What?!" The man asked.

"I heard that the 'Heroine of Kagutsuchi', Tsubaki Yayoi is going off all one her LONESOME to fight battle against the IMFAUMOUS Grim Ripper" She replied with a blaze in her beryl coloured eyes.

Jin stopped in his tracks at the mere mention of her name; he slowly swerved his head in the direction of the group suddenly taking an interest in what they were talking about.

"Wow! Really? I don't think she's going to survive" A brunette girl added in her own dreadful opinion.

"Eh? w-what if the grim ripper comes here to attack US!? AH! I'm scared" The timid girl with rose pink hair squeaked.

"Don't worry, babe! I'll protect you" A muscular guy with jet black hair replied, as he pulled the timid girl in for a hug.

"Aww Takashi~" The girl spoke in a loving tone.

Jin turned his head back since they were now on about meaningless crap. (" God damn it! I need to hurry up and find her as soon as possible, before she gets hurt") Jin thought to himself as he began to race down the road towards Kagura house.

* * *

"So remind me why are you and Kokonoe ally's again?" Ragan asked while rubbing at his wrist where hand cuffs had been recently placed.

"To bring down the Imperator and take over the NOL." Kagura replied.

Ragna frowned that was already obvious to him but what he really meant was...

"KAGURA!" At that moment Jin burst through the door covered in sweat from running.

"Kagura on the way back from my mission I overheard a group of people talking about *Gasp* Brot..her?!" Jin's eyes grew wide from shock; he didn't expect to see his brother here of all places...especially when he thought that Ragna and Tsubaki were killing the shit out of each other.

"Jin!?" Ragna's eyes burst open with a fiery rage, he didn't hate Jin but he certainly didn't like seeing Jin. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ragna growled. But instead of replying Jin shoved Ragna to the side and walked forward.

Ragna turned around standing beside Celica, Hibiki and Kokonoe as they watched Jin in silence as he approached Kagura.

"Jin, what did you find out?" Kagura asked giving Jin a friendly smile.

"Well.. what I was going to say before isn't important now" Jin turned his head to give Ragna a quick glare, which Ragna returned.

" So have you found Tsubaki's where a bout's yet?" Jin asked turning his head back towards Kagura.

"Your going to hate this but yes I have although due to circumstances I was unable to bring her in" Kagura replied.

"Circumstances?"

"I was in the middle of convincing Tsubaki in join forces with us but then.."

"Then?"

"But then I meet captain Hazama, the sleaze bag began to scolding the major for 'slacking off' naturally I told him off for disrespecting women, although he then made up some bull crap about just trying to help and bah!.. You know the con-artist he is"

Jin frowned; once again he man who took his memories was screwing with his life, why won't that bastard just, at least leave her alone.

"Hmmmm...He didn't leave with Tsubaki, right?" Jin asked, despite his voice making it came out more like a snarl.

"No! I made sure he left a few minutes after her"

"Good.. good!" Jin repeated in relief.

"Heh sorry Kagura...I'm just-" Before Jin could finish his sentence Kagura finished it for him.

"Worried about her"

"Y-yeah" Jin replied. He was glad that she was safe for the time being.

Kagura turned his head to look out the window, seeing that the sun was setting, the sky covered in orange and purple strips.

"It's too late to go searching for her.. we'll continue to look for her in the morning, alright Jin"

"Alright" Jin calmly replied.

Ragna still watching Jin in silence was actually quite amazed about how much Jin could actually care about someone so much except the moment was cut short from...*SLAM*

"Long time no see.. Brother!" Jin yelled as he smashed his forehead into Ragna's causing a little trickle of blood to flow from Ragna's forehead.

"Jin" Ragna growled.

"I really couldn't believe it before; YOU were beating by Kagura 'the black knight'! I guess you aren't that tough after all brother!" Jin mused as a huge but not so creepy grin crossed his lips.

"You bastard" Ragna roared. "Ok so WHAT!? I can't beat Kagura I can certainly beat your ass up, and that girl of yours!"

"What? You...what have you done to Tsubaki?" Jin gave Ragna a death glare.

"All i did was protect myself don't blame me because she got hurt and just so you know she attacked me first!"

"That's not the damn point!" Jin argued back. "No one will get away with hurting Tsubaki, not as long as I stand" Jin declared, sounding heroic for once in his life.

"SHUT UP! And stop sounding like that masked bitch, you both really annoy the hell out of me!"

"Heheh fine! If that's how you want it to be, then I'll freeze your mouth shut!" Jin replied as he unsheathed Yukianesa.

"Bring it Jin!" Ragna went to punch Jin's face, since he was unable to grab out his sword due to his right arm not working, from being so close to Celica.

However the two's fight was cut short from Kagura standing in between, slamming them both on the heads.

"GAH!?"

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?" Jin wined.

"Because this is my house and you two started to raise your voices, not to mention about to make a mess, if you want to fight then I suggest you do it outside" Kagura replied.

"Hmph.. fine!" Jin stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Whoa that was.. Interesting" Kokonoe noted as she wrote something on her note pad.

"Ragna, why do you Jin fight so much?" Celica asked her eyes filled with concern.

Ragna signed. "We're all ways been like that! It's natural for us"

"Natural?! That's not 'natural' Ragna!" Celica argued back.

"For normal families you mean, my family is anything but normal!" Ragna looked down to the ground. Where did he go wrong? He always did his best to keep his family together, so why did it have to be his family who got destroyed?

* * *

Tsubaki was once more in her office, sitting on her desk patching up her fresh wounds.

"Grr.. god ..how many wounds do I have on this body? It's ridiculous!" Tsubaki wined as she placed on end of the bandage into her mouth and using her right hand to pull the other end, so it would be probably wrapped around the wound on her left arm.

"Great Makoto got away, Ragna the Bloodedge is still alive and on top of that I'm in no condition to fight!...Well at least my wounds aren't that deep" Tsubaki said to herself as she finished wrapping up the last of her wounds in the soft white bandages.

"So now what do I do? The Imperator won't except my failing in Capturing the Grim Ripper, so what should I do?...Argh! My head!" Tsubaki clutched her head in pain, hearing a annoying ring tone in her ear.

"Argh!...damn...it!" Her head started to gain a sharp pain to shot through it as that image of Jin and Tsubaki standing next to each other in the 'other world' flashed up.

"Shut up!" Tsubaki demanded, trying her best to ignore the Imperator's words.

'Kill ..kill them all.. Kill...Jin Kisaragi!"

"NO! please. I don't...I don't want to kill Jin!"

'Destroy him...make him pay!'

"No! Jin never did anything wrong! Please.. leave me alone!" Tsubaki pleaded, the pain in her head intensified as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Her heart ached...the last thing she wanted to do was kill the one she loved.

"Ssssstttoooppp!" Tsubaki screamed, her conscious slowly fading as she was sent crashing down to the floor.

"Jin" she whimpered, as her body hit the cold hard floor.

'Wait for me Tsubaki' Jin's faint words echoed around Tsubaki's head before her eye lids grew heavy as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jin walked down the long elegant hallway heading to his room to retire for the day until he heard a familiar chirpy voice call out to him.

"Hay Jin!" He turned around to see two girls strolling up to him, one of the girls being Makoto wearing her stylish Orange jacket, the other girl being Noel Vermillion, a shy timid girl who has fair hair accompanied by two giant green shiny eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Jin asked coldly, not really giving a crap about their presences.

"We're working with Kagura to save Tsubaki" Makoto replied.

"To save her?"

"U-um y-yeah" Noel replied, her voice sounding shaky.

"What makes you two think that you can save Tsubaki?" Jin asked coldly.

"Well we-"

"Do you even know how to control the power of the 'eye'?" Jin cut Noel off.

"Well n-no but-"

"Then leave saving Tsubaki to me!" Jin gave the two a cold glare.

"Do you know where Tsubaki is?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...no" Jin replied, his voice obviously sounded embarrassed.

"Well I know where she is" Makoto shot back, Jin's eyes went wide from hearing that 'pleasant' information.

"You do?" Jin's face looking slightly cheerful for a moment.

"Well I mean 'did' know where she was" Makoto gave out a nervous smile, only for Jin to frown.

"You both are ...useless" Jin declared sorrow filled his voice; he then turned back around and retreated to his quarters.

Both Makoto and Noel looked at each other a sadden expression across their faces.

"Makoto?!" Noel softly spoke.

"Yeah, he must really miss her too."

Jin laid on top of his bed looking up at the canopy above.

("Where are you Tsubaki? Your making me worried, are you.. with Hazama or the.. Imperator?") Jin wondered to himself as his eye lids grew exhausted as the started to slowly shut.

"I won't let you take her away from me.. Saya!...Tsubaki...wait for...me" Jin mumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Tsubaki's eyes slowly opened, her head no longer aching as much, although she did feel a little dizzy.

"Argh!" Tsubaki sat up placing her hand on top of her head.

"Huh!? Tsubaki then notice that she was in a soft bed, she looked around she wasn't even in her room. The room she was in had a few book shelfs stacked with books that were either science, biology or medic books, and the atmosphere of the room seemed friendly and warm, not to mention the smell of medicine coursing through the air.

"I'm glad you're awake Major"

Tsubaki turned her head to the left, a women with black Rapunzel length hair and a over average size bust stood in the door way.

"Miss Litchi" Tsubaki mumbled. "How, what happened?"

"I was on my way to see you, but when I arrived to your office I found you past out on the ground, so I decided to take you to my infirmary" Litchi explained, Tsubaki gave her a soft smile of appreciation.

"Thank you Miss Litchi" Tsubaki replied as she tried to get up.

"No" Litchi said as she ran over to Tsubaki. "You should sleep for the rest of the night" Litchi said as she tucked Tsubaki into the bed, like a mother tucking her daughter in bed.

"But" Tsubaki tried to protest.

"No buts...I'll be in the next room if you need anything" Litchi walked over to the door but before she left she turned to Tsubaki and said.

"By the way Tsubaki you have a such beautiful body you should show it off a little more, but putting that aside I enjoyed dressing you into that sexy little pj your wearing" Litchi gave Tsubaki a quick wink as she left the room.

Tsubaki sat there stunned her face flushed red from embarrassment; she slowly looked down after a moment braving herself to lift up the sheet to see the Pj's Litchi put her in.

"Whoa?!" When Tsubaki looked down she saw that she was wearing a little baby blue satin tank top with a few laced thrills hanging below her breast and tiny satin shorts to match it.

Well it could of been worse Tsubaki thought to herself, she could of been force to wear something like a little pink dress packed with thrills or even worse she could of been wearing some sort of laundry that was...see through. Tsubaki's face flushed even redder at the dreaded thought, shacking the thought from her head Tsubaki dropped the sheets over her, turning her body on the side to sleep.

"Good night Jin" Tsubaki mumbled.

* * *

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 6: Brother!**

I'm Sorry for the grammar mistakes in the past few chapters

**Next Chapter 7:** **Almost Like sisters**


	7. Chapter 7:Almost like Sisters

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 7: Almost Like sisters**

* * *

Jin yawned as he rose from the bed stretching his tense arms, he then turned his head to look at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table, it read: 7:15am. Jin the got up off the bed and slowly headed for the door and then leaving the room behind as he shuffled up the majestic hallway looking for Kagura.

* * *

"Mmm" Tsubaki lay in her bed slowly opening her eyes, although she had to shut them again to help shield them from the bright white light that shone through the shimmering glass of the window.

"Good morning Major" Litchi greeted as she walked into the room carrying a silver tray with the most cuisine looking food on it.

"Good morning Miss Litchi" Tsubaki replied while yawning. "Did you make that for me?" She asked looking surprised.

"Of course it's for you"

"You...you didn't have to make it for me"

"Well I know for a fact you haven't been able to get the chance to eat so I took this opportunity to make you something" Litchi replied as she carefully placed the tray onto Tsubaki's lap.

"T-thank you very much"

"Whoa!?" Tsubaki looked amazed by the quality of this meal; it had the appearance of any gore made meal being advertise on Television. The meal consist of a glass of orange juice accompanied by Golden syrup in a cute jug, with a bronzed crumpet on the side and finally on the main plate of her meal was a stack of pancakes, but not just any pancakes to Tsubaki.

"Litchi you.." Tsubaki's eyes sparkled as pure bliss washed over her mind.

"Yes, my extra special chocolate chip pancakes.. Oh and don't forget the dob of ice-cream on the side of it, although since your breakfast isn't exactly the best choice of meal to start off the day, promise me you'll have a healthy lunch and dinner ..well any way enjoy" Litchi said as she gave Tsubaki that motherly look she occasionally does making sure Tsubaki did her best to stay healthy.

"Yes, yes" Tsubaki replied as she begun to stuff her face in the heavenly treat. Litchi giggled to herself, thinking that Tsubaki looked so adorable when stuffing her face with sweets; she looked like an little child on Easter.

* * *

"Kagura" Jin announced as he walked into the living room. "I'm off.. I'll see you in a coup-"

"No Jin! Before you take your leave to go looking for her, we should have breakfast"

"Awww!" Jin wined, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Come on it'll be a nice way to wake up before we go searching for her"

"I'm already wide awake" Jin argued back.

"Come on Jin! Hibiki makes one hell of a meal you know" Kagura tried his best to per swayed Jin's mind, but if was futile, his mind already had its set course.

"I'm sorry but.. I'm busy" Jin grunted as he walked out of the room.

Once outside Jin looked around he saw Ragna talking to Kokonoe and that trash plie Noel, their conversation looked important but whatever it was it's none of his concern, he had just to find Tsubaki before it's too late for her.

* * *

"It seems that you enjoyed your meal." Litchi chirped happily feeling pleased with the results of her cooking.

"You're a really amazing chef's Miss Litchi" Tsubaki commented making the said doctor's cheeks flush red.

"Aww come on.. s-stop it! I'm not that good" Litchi protested, trying her best not to blush anymore.

"Yes you are! Don't lie to me!" Tsubaki fort back, causing Litchi to blush an even more darker red.

"I'll take that to the kitchen to um...clean it" Litchi tried changing the subject as she grabbed the now empty tray off Tsubaki and walking into the other room.

Tsubaki giggled to herself. "Yes! I won again!" She then slowly got up from the bed, standing up and stretching her arms upwards. She then heard Litchi's voice call out to her from the other room.

"You know if you want your gear back it's in the wooden chest over near the oak book shelf.

"Oh, thank you!" Tsubaki replied, while walking up to the said wooden chest, lifting the lid to see Izayoi neatly stacked within the wooden boundary. She reached her hands in, grabbing the suit lifting it out so she can get dressed in it, once finished getting dressed in the ash black suit she walked into the room Litchi was in. The room consist of a little kitchen and a small laundry, Tsubaki walked up to Litchi who was finishing up drying the last of the dishes.

"Hay Litchi"

"Yes"

"I've been meaning to ask you but...how are things with you and him?" Tsubaki asked as she walked over to the nearest window glancing at the scenery displayed outside.

Litchi signed with grief. "Well... our condition hasn't change, but on the positive side it's not getting any worse for now"

"Well that's.. some sort of progress" Tsubaki replied unsurely. "To be honest I actually thought that Relius gave you guys a cure"

Litchi shook her head. "No! if he did that! Then he wouldn't of gained anything from it, as long as I run around being his little errand girl then everything will be good...for him!"

Tsubaki nodded in response knowing exactly how she feels, she then raised her head then suggesting. "Isn't there at least someone in sector seven who can help him?...and you of course!"

Litchi shock her head with a sadden expression on it. "The only one who could have helped was... Kokonoe ..but she..." Litchi paused for a moment. "Everyone thinks that I'm stupid for wanting to help him is...is what I'm doing really that stupid?" Litchi asked her voice filled with sorrow.

Tsubaki walked over to Litchi holding both her hands up in front of her replying. "It's not stupid! I think it's romantic" Tsubaki replied her eyes sparkling, she knew all too well about Litchi's feeling's for him.

"Thank you Tsubaki" Litchi sweetly spoke while her cheeks flushed a light pink.

After a moment of silence between the two Litchi then broke the silence letting go of Tsubaki's. "But enough about me how are you going Tsubaki? Anything interesting happened lately, especially if you had received wounds like that" Litchi pointed to where she patched up Tsubaki's wounds, although due to her exultant medic skills Tsubaki's wounds had almost vanished.

Tsubaki turned head away from her wounds looking innocently up at Litchi "Well..." After a few minutes of explaining. "And that's what happened.

"Oh my! Battling the 'Grim Ripper' and your ex-friend?...That must of been though, mentally and physically!"

Tsubaki stayed quite nodding in response.

"Yeah but I also heard that...Noel and Jin.. are in Ikaruga l-looking for me?"

Litchi's eyes grew wide as an worried expression took over her features. "Oh Tsubaki" Litchi got up and went to give Tsubaki to give her a hug to make her feel better, although Tsubaki rejected the friendly gesture.

"No, d-don't worry about it Litchi...I'll just do my daily patrolled around the city to keep my mind busy and then-"

"NO! You're staying here for the day"

"N-no I'm not" Tsubaki protested.

"Yes.. yes you are! Make yourself at home!" Litchi offered trying her best to keep her friend safe. but it was futile no matter what Litchi asked for Tsubaki would just keep at her own thing.

"Sorry Litchi but I'm still going but I...promise that if I see Jin or Noel I'll run"

"But if they spot you-"

"Like I said I'll run, ok? Besides you don't have to treat me like I'm your little sister you know?" Tsubaki replied teasing Litchi.

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't...I promise" Tsubaki said reassuring Litchi with a hug. Then she slowly started to leave although before she went out the entrance she stopped and turned to Litchi.

"Oh by the way if I find out any more about your 'condition' that Relius is hiding then I'll tell you admittedly"

"Thanks" Litchi replied as she waved good bye to Tsubaki.

* * *

once Tsubaki had disappeared Litchi's smile faded she slowly walked down the hallway to an elevator, she stepped inside it and pressed the button that had written on it "LAB" after a few minutes of standing in there waiting for it to finish descending down, she had reached the lab, usually people were not allowed to go in the labs but she was an exception.

She walked up to a huge glass beckon which contain the contents of Arakume, she leaned her body against the beckon placing her hands onto the glass her forehead gently rubbing against the cold glass.

"Li-chi, Li-chi" Arakume stuttered, he was more understandable now but still he was losing what's left of himself, fast.

"I'm sorry Roy; I'm trying my hardest to find a cure but..." She looked up to his face, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Litchi...I'm t-e one tah-t is so-oory" Arakume muttered out, Litchi couldn't help but let out a smile when he said that, then a memory crossed her mind.

"Remember when we met Roy?" Litchi asked hoping he would say yes.

"Mo-t my memories we-re consumed Li-chi, but I r-meber frag-ents o it" Arakume replied, that simple sentence made her so happy with a slight bit of hope for him.

"I remember like it was just yesterday" Litchi closed her eyes leaning her forehead against the cold glass letting the memory's float back.

* * *

*Flash Back*

Litchi was walking out of Professor Kokonoe's lab with a stack of papers on her seithr project, when out of the blue she managed to run into one of Kokonoe's co-workers knocking him and herself, not to mention all of the papers that she was carrying were sent all over the floor, Litchi gasped.

"Ah s-sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Litchi gave the man a remorseful look. The man rubbed the back of his neck, then motioned his hands to adjusted his glasses so that he could see the figure in front of him more clearly, once he had a better look at Litchi he gave her a sweet caring smile.

"No the fault is entirely mine, here let me help with those" He said as he helped Litchi pick up her papers, finally as his hand went to pick up the last of the papers his eye cached onto the name in the top right corner of the paper 'Litchi Faye-Ling'.

"You're Litchi? Litchi Faye-Ling?" asked the man as they both got up off the ground, Litchi looked caught off guard.

"Yes that would be correct, and you are?" Litchi asked with curiosity, the man smiled.

"Lotte, Lotte Carmine, but everyone calls me Roy" Roy replied

"Aren't you the newcomer with the impressive theory on seithr?" Roy asked.

"I-it's not that great" Litchi said blushing.

"Professor Kokonoe was also impressed with your thesis on Seithr. Quite the exceptional newcomer, she said." Roy smiled as Litchi begun to look more embarrassed by these sudden complements she was receiving, not to mention the guy she was talking to looked cute, his short black stylish hair with a pair of nice glasses to accompany it, he was all so sweet, Litchi thought to herself.

"Umm Miss Faye-Ling are you all right?" Roy asked looking slightly concern from her sudden daze, Litchi quickly snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry I was just-" Roy cut her off before she was able to finish her sentence.

"No need to worry, now let me help you with those papers" Roy said reaching for the last of the papers that Litchi was holding.

"NO! I mean no thank you, I can handle it myself" Roy smiled still grabbing the papers off her.

"I insisted, Litchi" Litchi smiled ("This is a beginning of a wonderful new friend ship") but it all soon turned into a horrible nightmare.

"Please Professor, you've gotta help Roy, PLEASE!" Litchi begged on her knees, Kokonoe signed.

"Look it's too late for him! He's a loss cause, Litchi do yourself a favour and give up on him, I can't help him, but there's still time for you, I can at least help you"

"You can help me but not ROY!? No I must save him!" Litchi announced as she stormed out of the room, Kokonoe signed.

"I'm sorry Litchi if I could I would help him but like I said it's too late for him"

*End Flash Back*

* * *

Litchi moved her head off the glass beckon, wiping away her tears. '_It's too late for him' _Those exacted words floated around in her mind, even after all this time of looking for a cure for 'them' and she still hasn't found anything, and now since the corruption has caught up with her she had no choice but to follow the NOL, in hopes that they'll be saved, although she often thought of what Kokonoe would think if she was that Litchi had joined her enemy, she'd probably be pissed, but even so Litchi had no choice for now.

"Sorry Roy I have to go, I'll come and see you later ok?" Litchi said as she begun to exit the Lab, leaving Arakume all on his lonesome.

"Huh?! I…sm-el …..Azure….Azure…..Azure….AZURE!" Arakume yelled as he began to hit against the glass that contained him, he began hitting against it harder and faster leaving a small crack to form on the shimmering glass.

* * *

Jin walked around, his path for some reason taken a turn to the site where he ended it all, defeating Lord Tenjō and ending the Ikaruga civil war.

"Why did this ever happen?" Jin asked himself as he walked up the mountain of stairs that led to the temple where he finished Tenjō off.

Once he reached the top he was left in shock, the ice capsule he made for that fool was still standing, with the body of Tenjō's still inside of it and what was even creepier about it was the body still looked fresh from when he was murdered.

"What the-" Placed his hand onto the ice, he turned his head from side to side scanning the area for anyone's presences, this didn't make sense not of it make sense.

"Well.. well.. WELL! Why if it isn't Mister Kisaragi himself, what do you think you're doing here Jin?" A cold slithering voice echoed around the ruins.

Jin gritted his teeth, his hand tightening its grip on Yukianesa.

"Terumi" Jin growled turning around spotting the man in the jet black suit standing across the area from him.

"Awww what's with that 'frighting' glare? *gasp* Don't tell me...does it have something to do with me 'escorting' Tsubaki away from you? I didn't know you can get feelings like that..."

"You stole her away from me!" Jin yelled in anger.

"Whoa, WHOA! she never belonged to you in the first place Jin, so how could of I 'stole' her away from you?" Hazama snarled. "Actually if anything you technologically rejected her, threw her away like trash! well actually that's all she is...trash" Hazama taunted making Jin's face turn red in anger.

"How dare you! You don't have any right to call her such, you don't deserve her, you maggot!"

"Whoa there, is that...jealously I'm detecting there... could it be- no it couldn't.. could it? ..have...have you fallen in love with miss Yayoi? but...then again when I ate your memories you did appear to have 'something' for her...maybe your 'feelings' have resurfaced? Although it doesn't really matter, as if a duodecim princess deserves some orphan street trash like you.!"

Hazama mocked as Jin's anger increased, up to the point of him breaking Hazama in half.

"Give me back my memories!"

"Nope!" Hazama refused.

"You... you'll PAY for what you did to Tsubaki and I!" Jin yelled as he ran forward.

* * *

("So far so good, I haven't spotted Noel nor Jin although I do feel that I'm going to run into one of the sooner than later") Tsubaki thought to herself not realising someone was trying to speak to her.

"Hay you!" A deep women's voice called out.

(" But what should I do if I run into them? I know I promised itchi that I'll run but-")

"Um exc-ues me!"

("But as a member as Zero Squadron it is my duty to restrain those who disobey the NOL's order's and-")

"HAY!"

Tsubaki caught off guard turned around to see the woman that yelled at her, she was no one Tsubaki had ever seen before her golden her giving off waves of determination, her silver hair swaying in front of her face as she growled.

"You...are you Tsubaki Yayoi, squad zero's commander?"

"A-ah yes I am, Major Tsubaki Yayoi of Zero Squadron, how may I help?" Tsubaki saluted, causing the women's eyebrow to twitch.

"Um..is something wrong? You seemed to-Ahh!?" The women went to throw a punch towards Tsubaki's head; luckily Tsubaki was quick raising her shield quickly enough to block the attack. She then pulled down her shield as she swung her sword at the women's stomach, the girl jumped back out of the way, as the two women glared each other down.

"What's wrong?! Tsubaki asked in a angered manner.

"You...you guys from Zero Squadron...you bastards took part in the death of my squad...you'll PAY FOR THIS!" The women screamed as she rushed forward holding her fist high in the air ready for a swing.

* * *

"Aww what's wrong major? Why are you so mad?" Hazama taunted as he jumped out of the way of one of Jin's ferrous attacks.

As Jin slammed his sword into the ground ice formed around it causing a chilli atmosphere in the room, frizzing most of the floor including capturing Hazama's ankles in it's cold shimmer.

"Ooh that's cold" Hazama said pleasantly as he began to struggle free.

Jin slowly lifted his sword off the ground placing it back into its sheath, once Hazama started to run towards Jin, his butterfly knifes out ready to cut him down.

Then at the last second just as Hazama's blades were about to make contact with Jin's body he quickly drew out his sword deflecting the harsh attacks Hazama was trying to pull off.

"Wow!? your pretty strong major...too bad you weren't strong enough to protect the one you 'love~', KKKKKAAAAAYYYYAAAA" Hazama laughed out.

"Rrrr..." Jin smashed his sword against Hazama's butterfly knifes.

"Hay Jin did you ever stop to think that maybe Tsubaki is happier staying in the NOL?"

"Why on earth would she want to stay in that corrupted system where she's trapped? She wants her freedom not to be the Imperator's lap dog!" Jin snarled as he push his blade forward, trying his best to knock Hazama's blades out of his hands.

"Awwwwww that's cute! Want's her freedom, but no! That's what you want" Hazama pointed out.

Jin stayed quite, giving Hazama a spine chilling glare.

"Well I would tell you but that's invading Major Yayoi's priviacy, besides I don't want to do anything that will upset her ..you know since she has a pretty unstable mind from being inbreed, Kiiikaaayayahahahha"

Jin's eyes shot wide, a burning fury behind them when Hazama made that 'statement' of his.

"You fucking BASTARD! Don't you DARE think lowly for her only because of her family back ground! You piece of shit! you're going to regret saying something like that!" Jin roared as he shoved Hazama back using force from his sword. Hazama jumped back with a disturbing grin plastered on his face.

"Wow?! I knew you had a berserk button if anyone insults her but...who knew that it could be pushed this hard"

"You're going to endure a slow and painful death!"

"Hmm? Nah! I'd rather not die.. oh by the way about your memories no matter what you do you can never get them back, once I ate them they stay lost for ever" Jin's eyes went wide from shock.

"Tootles" Hazama waved as he began to dash off.

"HAY! Wait right there you son of a bitch!" Jin demanded as he raced after Hazama, leaving the ruins of where this all started.

* * *

**End Chapter 7: almost Like sisters**

**Next Chapter 8:** **Berserkers**


	8. Chapter 8:berserkers

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 8:Berserkers**

* * *

"God damn it! I can't believe he got away, that slithering bastard!" Jin grumbled to himself as he walked through Wadatsumi-jō a place where it held most of the factor looking buildings and for some strange reason the sky was a crimson red.

"Gezze the Ikaruga federation is pretty huge, I keep coming across different places with in minutes" Jin commented slightly surprised about how unique this place was, not that Jin liked Ikaruga or anything once he has finished his business here he was leaving hoping to never return.

Even though ever since he had returned he had accomplished nothing, he still has no memories of the Ikaruga war, he didn't kick the shit out of Hazama nor, more importantly found Tsubaki yet.

"Tsubakiii where are you?" Jin wined as he strolled slowly down the path.

"Oh, there you are!" A male-ish sounding voice cooed, Jin turned around to see a lady prancing up to him her hair half tied up in to a bun, her azure eyes danced with mischief.

"Who the hell are you, could you stop looking at me like that? Your giving me the creeps!"

"My name is Amane Nikishi, Jin Kisaragi may I ask for you cooperation in leaving the NOL and joining my trop, where we'll become the greatest warriors and the greatest performers the world has ever seen!" Amane cheered, his-her eyes filled with determination.

Jin looked at Amane in confusion. "Ok first, Dance trop? And second, are you a firkin' women or man? 'cause I can't eefing tell"

Amane smirked, "I'm a man, very beautiful one may I add...Now come show me your dance!" Amane commanded as he motioned his hand for Jin to come forward and 'dance'.

Jin in a quickened the pace to unsheathed Yukianesa, ready for Amane to come at him and fight...until.

"What the-" what Jin saw left him stunned, the 'guy' named Amane was dancing, his long pink kimono swerved around his slender legs as he twirled in beautiful grace.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jin muttered in pure shock.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Oh! I know" Amane said with a smirk as he continued to dance except the style of his dancing had changed drastically. He ran up a wall pushing himself off of it to perform a perfect back flip, once he landed back on the ground he placed both hands on to solid ground, lifting his body off the ground slightly as he proceeded to motion his body around and around occasionally lifting his hands up to let his body pass by.

Jin stood there in silence, wide eyes with his mouth gaping as he watched Amane make a fool out of himself, although Jin couldn't help the feeling of Déjà vu creep on to him as if he's seen this exact dance routine before.

Amane then finished up doing one last back flip landing in an epic pose before saying. "Alright let the 'real' dance begin!" Amane yelled in delight as he ran forward, his sleeve shape shifting into a drill. As he plunged forward.

"This is.. what I was expecting!" Jin replied smirking as he blocked Amane's attack.

* * *

"Arrrrgh!" Bullet roared as she swinged her fist as hard as she can against Tsubaki's shield, hoping to break through Tsubaki's defence's.

"Ha!" Tsubaki blocking, lifted her shield up the slightest letting her leg pass through as she accomplished swift kick to the stomach, sending Bullet into a bunch of wooden boxes containing fruit in them.

"Ah!" Bullet gasped in pain as she hit the cold hard concrete, holding her slightly wounded stomach, trying to stop the blood from gushing out of her slash mark across it.

"Please, give up" Tsubaki asked calmly. "I personally had nothing to do with the death of units death" Tsubaki gave a small sign. "I'm sorry about your unit" Tsubaki said her voice contained sorrow in it.

"SHUT UP! you bastards had just as much part in it as sector seven!" Bullet pressed on as she slowly raised from the cold hard ground.

"My squad...meant everything to me, they were my family...As the last survivor of my squad, I Bullet, will bring hell down on those who brought ruin to them" Bullet announced as she charged forward her fist ready to take a strike at Tsubaki. Tsubaki did her best to dodge the harsh punches, adverting to the left and right as she asked.

"Please come down!" She didn't want to continue fighting although her thoughts suddenly change.

Tsubaki jumped back standing on top of a small old wooden stall that had been left for trash.

"HAY! Come back down here and fight like an warrior!" Bullet shouted at the top of her lungs.

Before Tsubaki could answer back a faint image of someone started to appear beside her, the women had long purple hair tied up in a ponytail, while wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, along with a black cape that draped around her shoulders.

"What the- who the hell are you? Or more like what are you?" Bullet asked in confusion as the faint image slowly began to fade away, Tsubaki then raised her head her eyes giving off a frighting vibe as they glowed the eerie red, as Tsubaki began to speak her voice sounded as if it was synced with someone else's voice.

"Bullet... you are under arrest for assaulting a solider of the NOL...Whatever thy thinks about Tsubaki Yayoi she had no participation in it" Tsubaki's mouth moved with the distorted voice coming out as well as her own voice, creeping Bullet out to the max.

Tsubaki then slowly raised her right arm pointing her dagger at Bullet as she then leaped in the air diving down straight towards Bullet, sword first.

"Whoa!?" Bullet jumped out of the way evading the attack. "Well I'm looking forward to this!" Bullet said as she gave out a slight smirk.

* * *

"Spiral!" Amane called as he flung his scarf at Jin as it morphed into a deadly drill, Jin luckily sent a icy wind to freeze the drill stopping it from hitting him.

"Tch...weak!" Jin jumped into the air calling forth "Blade" as three huge icy swords launched themselves straight towards Amane; he quickly used his scarf throwing in forward as it slammed into the swords shattering them to pieces.

"Your pretty though!" Amane commented. "All the more reason why you should join my trope"

"Not a chance!" Jin growled as he placed Yukianesa back into its sheath only for him to bring it back out a moment later taking a swing at Amane's stomach.

"Gah!" Amane yelped in pain the moment he was hit as he crouched down holding his stomach.

"No not giving up!" Amane muttered under his breath as he mustard what energy he could as he slowly stood back up into his fighting stance, Jin stood there in front of him laughing.

"God if you keep fighting me your face is going to look even more ruined then it already is!" Jin chuckled as he ran forward.

"You know sweetie" Amane began to say as he begun to run forward too, blocking Jin's attacks of spamming Ice, he then quickly ran behind Jin continuing his sentence. "You shouldn't get cocky!" Amane yelled letting a sweet smile form on his lips as he kicked Jin really hard in the back causing aloud crack to be heard as Amane's foot made contact with Jin's spine, sending him crashing down into a pile of neatly stacked barrels.

"Fucking Barrels!" Jin screamed in anger as he landed on the cold hard concrete coughing slightly from the impact.

"See hun? these thing happen when -HAY!" Amane's eyes grew wide as he saw Jin run off into the distance. "H-hay come back! get back here! We need to talk about your destiny!" Amane yelled out in rage, but it was futile Jin had left before Amane could do anything about it.

"Well my, why isn't it mister Amane" Amane turned around to the soft elegant voice.

"Ah! Madam Rachel why isn't this a surprise, it's a pleasure to see you" Amane greeted giving a curtsy the elegant Goth looking princess.

* * *

"AH-AAAHHHH!" Bullet screamed in agony as Tsubaki tortured her by jabbing at her fresh open cut.

"Stop, stop! AHHHHHH!" Bullet cried out in pain, it was no use though whenever mind eater took over her body it almost futile to sway her actions.

"The rule of the NOL is necessary...all those who impose the rule Imperator must be annulated!" Tsubaki said motionless, the way she was acting was as if she was a doll, a puppet on strings acting out the script the puppeteer was performing.

She then aimed at the deepest part of Bullets cut on her stomach as she plunged her sword into the wound twisting and turning it causing the blood to pour out of her body as Bullet screeched louder.

"SSSSSTTTTOOOPPPP!" Bullet's body began to spasm from the pain and she cringed as the pain intensified.

"Tsubaki! what's the meaning of this? Stop that right now!" Both Bullet and Tsubaki turned their heads towards the speaker, seeing Litchi standing there her hands on her hips, her eyebrow's creased with a very aggravated look on her face.

"The will of the Imperator must prevail so there forth all who impose her will must be exterminated!" Tsubaki glared at Litchi, her eyes giving Litchi the cold vibe that the Imperator usually gives her.

"Very well Tsubaki since I know you can't help your attitude at the moment then I'll stop you myself!" Litchi called forth her staff to appear as she swung it around her back.

"Prepare yourself Tsubaki!"

* * *

"Damn it! I still haven't made any progress" Jin grumbled at the fact that he felt useless at the moment, he couldn't save her when he doesn't know where to find her and the fact he can't shake the feeling that she was in trouble.

"Calm down Jin! you'll find her, you just need to take a step back and relax for a moment and think.. Where she could be? Jin calmly told himself as he sat down on to a small brick wall underneath a shady tree.

He then raised his head thinking out loud to himself. " Heh Tsubaki would of loved to dance with that guy, she was so good at it but she was just so shy about it"

* * *

*Flash Back*

Jin made his way to Tsubaki's room after the very long greeting from Tsubaki's cheerful mother, he walked down the small corridor finally reaching Tsubaki's door, he stopped for a moment seeing her door ajar then as he crept up peeking through the small gap and what he saw left him with no words, her saw Tsubaki dancing? Her graceful twirls and her elegant summersaults as she danced majestical around her room.

Jin couldn't help but watch in awe, he knew that most of the duodecim children had skills in nearly anything possible but dancing? That was different, but he had never seen someone dance so.. beautifully before. :Berserkers

Tsubaki then jumped up onto her bed then lunching herself into the air preforming an perfect backflip landing on the ground in perfection, Jin's eyes went as she slowly raised her head seeing.

"AH!?" Tsubaki squeaked as she spotted Jin, she quickly covered her eyes with her small hands for embarrassment.

"Jin why are you spying on me?" Her cute, angered voice sent shivers down Jin's spine.

"Um..." Jin walked in to her room, closing the door behind him as he then walked up to then Tsubaki kneeling down to her level. "Well I um- was coming to see you but.. that was amazing Tsubaki I didn't know that you could da-"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Tsubaki yelled still covering her face from the embarrassment, doing her best to cover up anything Jin saw.

"But Tsubaki it was so beautiful!" Jin pressed on causing Tsubaki's cheeks to flush a crimson red.

"Ehhhhhh!" Tsubaki then covered her ears revealing her full flushed face, as she pretended that Jin wasn't there.

Jin's cheeks tinted a slight pink from how adorable Tsubaki looked. "You know when your all embarrassed like that you look so cute!" Jin chuckled as Tsubaki squeeze her eyes shut doing her best to ignore Jin.

*End Flash Back*

* * *

Jin looked at the palm of his right hand.

"God I used to be a lot warmer towards her when we were young... Why did I have to become such a heartless jerk?"

"Because war changes people" Jin looked up to the person who spoke.

"Well that's what Tsubaki taught us" Makoto said her ears dropping as both her and Noel continued walking up to Jin, he glared at them both.

"What are you two doing here?" Jin asked coldly.

"Well ah... we got bored, plus we heard Kagura laughing out loud so just in case he got Horney or anything we retreated to a safe distance, but anyway how's the hunt for Tsubaki going have you found her yet?"

Jin raised an eyebrow "If I had found Tsubaki don't you think she'd be here right now? idiot!" Jin grumbled as he slowly raised off the small wall and began to walk away from the duo.

"Hay where are you going?" Makoto called out from behind him as he continued to pace away from the girls, the two of them were about to follow until they heard Jin calling out of his shoulder.

"Don't follow me!" Jin then thought to himself (" Damn those two! Reminding me of when I used to hang out with her at Military academy") He clenched his fist as he continued to march down the road.

* * *

"Ha!" Litchi swinged her staff, knocking into Tsubaki's side as it launched her off the ground sending her flying.

"Ah!" Tsubaki gasped in pain as her body collided into the hard concrete. Their fight was intense, not as intense as the last Tsubaki was in but Litchi and Tsubaki did at least bruise and battered each other.

"Please Tsubaki no more fighting, I just want to heal her wounds then you and I will go back to the NOL ok?" Litchi asked as she extending a hand to help Tsubaki up.

"What do you say?" Litchi continued, only the response was not what she wanted, Tsubaki raising her sword pointing it at Litchi's face.

"Tsubaki please, please fight it! Don't fall prey to the Imperator!" Litchi did her best to convince Tsubaki without it resulting a sword pointing at her face; she then slowly backed away over to where Bullet was crouching, Litchi then kneeling down beside her asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked not making any eye contact with Bullet as she kept her eyes on Tsubaki.

"Yeah I think so" Bullet replied while attempting to stand up.

"Are you sure you can stand?"

Bullet then fully raised to her feet standing tall as she pulled herself together.

"Yes! t-thank you for the help I suppose" Bullet replied as she looked at Tsubaki then back to Litchi. "I'll finish my business off with her later, for now I'm going to a god damn clinic!" Bullet grumbled as she turned on her heal sprinting off down the dusty road, leaving Litchi to finish her their little quarrel.

"Thank you for not attacking then Tsubaki, you make me proud when you do your best to resisted, I'm sorry though, I'm going to 'disable' mind eater for a little while, ok?" Litchi apologized as she swung her staff again, luckily Tsubaki wasn't quick enough to block and was slammed on the head hard enough to knock her out for a little while.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, I don't like using violence but... there are times where it's necessary...now let's get you some where safe" Litchi said as she grabbed Tsubaki underneath the shoulder blades as she began dragging her away from the scene that occurred here today.

* * *

**End Chapter 8: Berserkers**

**Next Chapter: I- I beaten BROTHER?!**


	9. Chapter 9: I-I beaten Brother!

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 9: I- I beaten BROTHER?!**

* * *

"Welcome back Jinny" Kagura greeted with his arms wide open for a hug, although he got was a response that he didn't exactly want.

"You haven't found her yet have you?" Jin grunted, he saw right through that what looked like a fake smile plastered on Kagura's very 'attractive' face.

"No" Kagura signed in 'defeat'. "but have you?" Jin's eye twitched, that had got to be the most stupidest thing that Kagura has ever asked.

"What the- don't you think if I had I wouldn't off asked you?"

"Great!" Kagura cheered, as he fist pumped the air, on other hand Jin stood there his feelings mixed of anger and confusion.

"What do you mean 'great'?" Jin clenched his fist, holding back the urge of punching Kagura in that so-called 'good looking' face of his.

"Well let's just say I have a plan" Kagura snickered as he walked past Jin.

"Plan!? What plan? Why wasn't I told about this 'plan' of yours?" Jin asked, expecting an answer although Kagura chose to ignore Jin's question as he continued down the front lawn of his home.

"Just wait until dinner and then I tell you" Kagura called out from his shoulder, as he continued to walk away past the lush green lawn out onto the smooth paved road as he strolled down it, leaving Jin standing there wondering about this 'plan' of his.

"Dinner? Awwwww!" Jin wined as he slouched, then turning around going through the front door, up a flight of stairs then making his way down one of the elegant hallways out on to a veranda, overlooking the cities with in Ikaruga, as he waited there for a 'certain' someone.

* * *

"Argh!" Tsubaki placed her hand on top of to stop the migraine as she slowly rose, once again lying in a bed in a unknown location, she then spotted Litchi standing across the room from her.

"I...lost.. control again, huh?" Tsubaki sniffled as she pulled her knees up to her chin as she began to silently cry. Litchi walked over to Tsubaki, sitting on the side of the bed as she leaned closer giving Tsubaki a nice comforting cuddle.

"There, there It's alright, this isn't your fault!" Litchi gently rubbed Tsubaki's back to help ease her cries of misery.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I always ruining people's lives" Tsubaki sobbed into Litchi's chest lathering it in tears.

"Don't say that" Litchi softly spoke, trying her best to keep Tsubaki calm.

"But it is true!" Tsubaki protested, clutching her fist in anger, she was angry at herself, being helpless and useless was the two things that made Tsubaki feel like...trash to say the least.

"No it isn't! If it were true then I wouldn't of been happy as I am now!" Litchi replied her voice sounded determined.

Tsubaki weakly looked up at Litchi, trying to dry the tears away. "How- why would you say something like that?!" Tsubaki softly spoke, her eyes looked as if they were dead.

"Because, well yeah. I'm still slowly being eaten away by the boundary corruption within me and YES I still haven't saved Roy but even so, whenever someone else realised my situation they would all say 'just give up on him it's a huge waste of time' but with you... With you, you encouraged me to follow in what I believed was right and for that I am thankful" Litchi paused for a moment taking a deep breath before continuing on, "You also understood how I felt about Roy... you were in a similar situation as I, except the whole boundary thing but aside from that"

Tsubaki simply nodded, then responding.

"When...when you think about it, you and I aren't that much of a difference to each other, besides the both of us love to sing together, everyone else believes that we're the bad guys but don't realise how much suffering we've been going through as well, same thing goes for 'her'...well that's how I feel anyway." Tsubaki let out an sign of sorrow, what if she ended up like Phantom, not being able to come back from all this? Tsubaki looked down hoping someone will end up saving her.

"Yes, in away your right! Phantom and you are a hell of a lot more a like then you realise"

"She's only working with Hazama to protect her little girl and Jubei" Tsubaki noted, remembering the cute nickname Phantom gave to her sweet heart.

Litchi nodded in response, realising that Phantom had been a lot more nicer to Tsubaki lately, maybe...maybe it was because she knows how Tsubaki felt and didn't want her to fall down to her level, although the thought was cut short when Litchi then decided to ask.

"Hay Tsubaki, how is that song coming along?"

"Well I've still got the last course to write but, it should be done soon!"

"Tsubaki?" Litchi voice sounded bit more serious with a hint of embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but... how did you exactly fall in love with the Major?" Litchi asked as her pink sapphire eyes filled with curiosity.

* * *

Jin stood outside on the baloney resting against the wooden railing as his gaze fell on to the spectacular view of the cities in Ikaruga, their lights glowed in a luminous beauty with a golden shine setting off into the horizon.

Jin waited for Ragna to arrive so that they can 'settle' something's, it was quite obvious, even if the two brothers were on the same team doesn't mean all the flames in the relationship would just die out.

"What took you so long brother?" Jin growled, his body faced away from where Ragna was standing, his gaze held on to the sun setting.

"I do have a life you know Jin and sorry but it doesn't involve you!" Ragna snarled as he continued to walking up, standing a meter in front of where Jin's body stood.

Jin slowly turned around facing his brother front on. "That was just cruel brother" Jin replied motionless.

"Oh shut up! Let's just get this shit out of the way" Ragna snapped back, causing something in Jin's mind to revert his attitude towards Ragna back to the 'old way' he used to speak to him.

"Hmph... very well Brother~ if that's what you wish for" Jin chirped, his eyes had that insane look in them, although luckily he didn't have the creepy smile to complete it, for now.

Jin slowly withdraw Yukianesa out of its sheath as it created an cold eerie atmospherethroughout the thin air around them.

"Let's do this, BROTHER!"

* * *

meanwhile, Tsubaki sat on the bed shaking, her face flushed red as her lip trembled, trying her best to answer truthfully, although the embarrassment she was feeling was not helping her to spit it out.

"I..I-um...ah..ahhh" Tsubaki stuttered, as she lowered her head from the embarrassment of being put on the spot like that.

Bedside's it's not she meant for Litchi to find out about her feelings for Jin, Litchi said that it was easy for her to tell that she to have a crush on Jin, Tsubaki could of sworn that she did a good job in concealing her feelings for him.

"Well if it's that hard for you to tell me then I completely understand" Litchi giggled as she was about to get off the bed, until Tsubaki grabbed on to her sleeve motioning her to stay.

"A-alright, I'll t-tell you" Tsubaki looked Litchi in the eye as she braved herself to admitting why she felt like this towards Jin.

"When I was young I was rarely allowed to leave the Yayoi residents thus I didn't have very many friends, but whenever I went to the meetings between the other houses of Duodecim I was told to go outside and play with the other children but...because of my family's 'heritage' and pure blood line 'some' of the other kids found me kinder of gross... to hang out with" Tsubaki paused for a moment to take a deep breathe, then slowly ex-hailing as she continued.

"But even when Jin first found out about my pure bloodline he...didn't really care, he said that 'who cares if your blood is pure, there's nothing wrong with you, not everyone is going to have the 'greatest' family and tradition's' so yeah that's one of the main reasons why I l-lov..e h-him" Tsubaki blushed a crimson red as she squizzed her eyes shut wrapping her arms around her head, wishing she didn't really answer the question.

Litchi giggled, "Aww that's so cute, feel like telling me some more 'reasons' for your attraction towards your 'hero' boy?" Litchi giggled again as she watched Tsubaki's body language, it was easy to read that she just made Tsubaki become even more embarrassed.

* * *

"Seriously Brother, you know if you don't pick up your game it would be easier for me to finish you!"

"Shut up! It's not like I'm doing this on purpose!" Ragna complained as he swinged his sword awkwardly using his left hand.

"Shouldn't you like use your both your hands to hold you sword, I mean it does look heavily that clump of metal" Jin suggested, not realising Ragna's situation.

"Jin look at me! my right arm nor my right eye is working!" Ragna pointed out with frustration, Jin looked at him with a puzzled look on his face as he asked.

"May I inquire but why isn't the right side of your body seem.. Functional?"

"Because Celica is nearby me and she's immune to seithr and how the ability to block it out so that's why my right arm and eye aren't working because the Azure Grimoire has been disabled or some shit like that!" Ragna grumbled.

"I see.." Jin replied, although that 'excuse' didn't change his intentions. "Even so brother we're still doing this!" Jin said coldly. "Now prepare yourself brother!"

* * *

Meanwhile Tsubaki continued to admitting why she felt this way towards Jin, "I ah... I'll admit he's always been...really cold towards everyone but me...and I guess I kinder like the feeling of being one of the most important people to Jin, well I mean he was always so kind and affectionate towards me he even once told me that I was 'the only true light he's ever seen' so, yeah... and I'm just going to leave it at that, but there a whole lot more reasons why I love him" Tsubaki stuttered.

Litchi looked sad for a moment, she wanted to know more but she also didn't want to pressure Tsubaki so she decided to accept that for now.

"Wow? I guess you really love him that much, even if you are supposedly 'enemies' huh?" Litchi teased causing Tsubaki's cheek to flush even darker red as she continued. "I don't see why you didn't tell him how you felt though?"

"I don't know, maybe it was because I didn't want to risk our friendship or anything especially if he didn't feel the same way or anything but even so as we grew older we slowly drifted apart, like we were still good friends of course but we spent much less time together but by the time the Ikaruga war had happened... he had come back to me not so loving or caring but so distant and so...cruel instead." Tsubaki signed with grief as she then remembered her last encounter with him; let's just say they were on more hostile terms.

"That's *sniff* so sad, Tsubaki" Litchi said as she grabbed out her handkerchief to dry away her sparkly tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Miss Litchi" Tsubaki asked with a soft tone as she help Litchi wipe away the tears that drench her smooth cheeks.

"God look at me, getting all emotional like that"

"I think it's nice, it shows that you have a very loving and beautiful heart" Tsubaki sweetly mentioned, making Litchi feel better as a small blush of rose red grew along her cheeks.

"Thank you" Litchi replied as she drew Tsubaki in for another warm huge, although luckily for Tsubaki Litchi didn't notice the sorrow written across her face.

("Jin...I don't know if you still care about me.. but please...rescue me")

* * *

"...Tsubaki?..." Jin mumbled under his breath as he slammed his fist into Ragna's gut, causing him to fall to the ground clutching his stomach as he looked up to Jin, glaring, as much as he wanted to kick Jin's ass he couldn't press on for much longer.

"Damn you!" Ragna roared as he swinged his sword towards Jin's face although he easily missed.

"Ha! weak!" Jin kicked Ragna in the gut as he fell to the floor, Jin the slowly strolled over to Ragna who was kneeling on the ground.

"weak...we...wea...weak...weak...weak!" Jin repeated, Jin's voice had a soft yet delusional tone in it.

"You relied on your Azure to much brother and that is why your weak and can't protect anyone."

"Shut up you Bastard! Argh!"

"Hmph.. fine be like that, as you are now, you're not even worth killing!" Jin scoffed as he went to knock Ragna out, until...

"HIIIIYAAAHHH!"

"GUHARGH!" Jin feel to the floor as something hard smacked into his head, he the slowly looked to behind him to see that he was kicked in the head by none other than.

"Celica?" Ragna gasped, seeing the young Burnett come to his aid.

"What the hell!? why do you interfere?" Jin growled as he slowly began to rise up to his feet, glaring at the two as Celica helped Ragna to his face.

Celica then took a step back her hands on her hips as she gave the boys a lecture.

"You two better behave yourselves! or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Jin sneered.

"I'll promise you that both your punishment will not be pretty"

"Go off at Jin, he started it!" Ragna pointed at Jin, pinning the blame on him, Jin giving him a death stare in return.

"Enough! I don't care who started it, just please both of you apologies to each other and promise me you'll stop fighting"

Jin and Ragna looked at each other blankly then back at Celica.

"Yeah that's not happening!" Jin shrugged.

"Sorry Celica but...Jin and I have way too many flames between us" Ragna replied, a little sorrow hidden with his words.

Celica let out an sign of defeat, "Fine but you two promise me that you'll only fight when I'm around to heal you"

"Wait what?!" Both the brothers said in unison, as a flash of white light escaped Celica's body impacting on Jin's and Ragna's bodies as the cuts and bruises began to fade away.

"What the brother did she just use?-"

"What the- I thought Rachel and that 'Phantom' could only use pure magic?"

Celica let out an giggle, "Remember Ragna I was 'pulled out' out of my time into yours so I don't see why it's a surprise for me to be able to use magic" Celica replied cheerfully.

"Well I suppose you have a point there"

Jin then walked past the two, "Hay where are you going?" Celica asked.

"I think it's about time for dinner so if you don't mind I want to go learn about this 'plan' of Kagura's" Jin turned back towards the door as he retreated inside.

"Hmm I wonder what's gotton into him?"

"Don't worry he's always been like 'this'... anyways we should go inside too"

Celica nodded as both her and Ragna followed Jin inside, closing the door behind Ragna to prevent a chill from getting in.

* * *

**End Chapter 9: I- I beaten BROTHER?!**

**Finally Last Chapter for now:** **The Battle Plan**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Plan

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 10: The Battle Plan**

* * *

"Um remind me...what's the point of this 'dinner'?" Ragna scratched his head as he sat down at one of the chairs at the table.

"Don't be like that Ragna, we're having dinner to discuss the plans for tomorrow but we also have to wind down a bit and relax a little don't want to die from over stress, now do we?...besides Hibiki makes such delicious meals" Kagura sat down at the other end of the table just as Hibiki walked in carrying his plate.

"Thank you Mutsuki sir! and he's right you know Ragna you need to relax a bit so that we all can be 'fresh' for the upcoming advents" Hibiki said as he placed Kagura's meal in front of him.

Kagura glanced to where Ragna was sitting eyeing off the blonde haired man sitting beside him. "To bad that 'someone' isn't enjoying themselves" Kagura mumbled to himself.

"Wow! this is a lot of food isn't it Makoto?" Noel chirped in happiness.

"Agreed! Hibiki you're the best, bringing us to heaven! awwwww thank you! I can finally die a very...happy squirrel!" Makoto moaned in delight.

"A-alright that's an ...odd...way to go" Kokonoe added in, then turning her attention towards Celica. "Celica are you enjoying your meal, or feeding Ragna?" Kokonoe smirked watching Ragna struggle against the 'forceful' Celica.

"Oh yes, both!...Now Ragna, instead of you struggling to pick up your food with that um, unique technique your using for your chopsticks, wouldn't it be easier for you if I fed you instead?" Celica chimed as she grabbed her chopsticks, picking up a small piece of beef and 'shoving' it into Ragna's face.

"Ah um you...don't have to...do that you know!" Ragna replied refusing to open his mouth, after a few minutes he then opened up in defeat, letting her give him the taste of 'heaven' made food she gave him.

Jin sat there quietly watching, glaring at the two's moment of shared closeness.

"By the way Kokonoe, isn't Mr Tager going to have something to eat? I would of figured he'd be hungry right about now" Noel sipped at her water waiting for an answer from her.

"Well how should I put this?...he doesn't really need to eat"

"Wait what?"

"...well he doesn't absorbed the nutrients that the food provides so in other words it's a waste of time to intake something that is of no use to him... plus he's currently re-grating"

"Yeah so don't worry about him Noellie! Anyways putting that aside, isn't this great?! it reminds me when we used to eat dinner with Tsubaki back at the military academy!" Makoto said with her usual perky attitude.

"Y-eah" Noel replied, trying to keep the sorrow in her voice hidden.

Makoto of course easily detected the sorrow in Noel, trying her best to cheer up Noel replied, "Oh come on Noellie! I'm pretty sure that Tsubaki is having a ..nice time where ever she is"

Noel signed, "Yeah...I hope so" She then ate a bit of the food in front of her, her face turning from slung expression into a joyous look as she chirped. "Hmmm this is delicious! it's taste kinder reminds me of Tsubaki's cooking, thanks for the cheering up Makoto"

"Um.. your welcome Noellie" Makoto replied taking all the credit.

"If you two don't mind could you both stop bringing her up!" Jin growled, sitting across from the two glaring at them.

"Don't be such a drag queen Jin! What's wrong with remising about the past, it never hurt anyone!" Makoto replied, in annoyance.

"Hmph, whatever!" Jin replied coldly, as he then began to turn his attention towards Celica and Ragna.

"Ragna! you should try this! oh and this! oh and THIS!" Celica offered Ragna as she shoved various foods in Ragna's mouth.

"Eh!?...please don't be forceful Celica...please slow down" Ragna begged refusing to open his mouth for the treats he has been 'giving'.

"Oh but Ragna you haven't eaten well in the last few days and besides when there's quesin like food being offered to you, you should at least that it up on its offer!" Celica giggled as she pressed on.

"I've been eating fine! so there's no need for you to worry about me so much, Celica."

"Even so like Kokonoe said early, you still need the nurturance that the food provides so now open~ up!" Ragna then accepting defeat opened his mouth slightly letting Celica slip the contains into his mouth.

"Stop! you have no need to look after my brother you know!?" Jin cut in, glaring at Celica as if she was committing a crime.

"Hm? what's wrong Jin? It's not like I'm harming anyone"

"Your annoying the hell out of me! So seriously cut it out!" Jin snapped back, his eyes flared with hidden jealously towards Ragna, why couldn't of been him? Sitting there being happily feed by Tsubaki, his cheeks flamed slight pink from the embarrassing thought he was having.

"Looks like someone is jealous JinJin! Besides as if that's a way to speak to a lady" Kagura called out from the other side of the table.

"I'm not jealous of anyone!...Teh!" Jin growled, how did Kagura read him so perfectly he wondered.

"JinJin, well that's a familiar nick name" Makoto pressed a finger to her lips remembering the boy's name who used to call Jin that.

"Taro used to call you that a lot back at military" Noel said to Jin, who just ignored her presences.

"Oh yeah" Makoto finally clicked, Taro as far as she remembered was one of the two roommates of Jin. "Does anyone know where he went?"

"I don't remember him joining any of the military divisions but who knows"

"Hmm maybe he did, but on a more important note what on earth happened to Mia? Like once we graduated she suddenly disappeared too, without a trace."

"What?!... she d-disappeared?! and no one know where she went?!" Noel gasped at the sudden news, she ended up graduating before the others so she didn't really know which divisions the others went to.

"Hay don't worry about her, I'm sure she's fine!...Although I have a strange feeling that Tsubaki knows something about her disappearance, not that she's willing to tell any of us"

"Oh ok, but I am wondering, how come you think that Tsubaki knows something about her where abouts?" Noel asked with a slight sheepish look in her jade coloured eyes.

"Because when we found the letter in her dorm the only person how didn't look shocked was Tsubaki as if she knew this was going to happen" Makoto exclaimed with determination that her answer was right.

"Hehehheh maybe she does...but anyways doesn't that name JinJin bring you back to that warm feeling from when we were all having fun together?" Noel giggled in delight from those beautiful memories they created.

"It does doesn't it, plus 'JinJin' is such a hilarious nickname!" Makoto laughed to herself.

"If you two persist in calling me that, I'll ring your necks dry of your blood!" Jin glared his eyes giving a slight tinge to death in them as if he was about to bring chaos on to the two poor girls, with if they decided to press on... which of course they didn't.

"*Gasp* Sorry!" Both girls gasped from fright as the both held on to each other for dear life.

"Heh!" Ragna watched the two girls cower in amusement.

"What's the matter Ragna? Why the sudden change in your attitude?" Celica asked completely oblivious to what was happening between Jin and the girls.

"Oh?...It's nothing." Ragna brushed off the gaze on the two girls, his focus now aimed on the Kaka that was sitting next to Kagura stuffing her 'face'.

"Nom nom nom nom nomo nom!...Yes!..Oh YES! *sign* this is by far the best day in Tao's life meow...Tao really loveeeeeeess your cooking 'Pretty Boy'!" Tao howled in bliss as she continued scoffing down plates full of all kinds of ranged meats and vegetables.

"Tao!? What on earth are you doing here?" Ragna asked feeling confused last he saw her was downtown where they split up due to Tao ...being Tao. "Anyway since I know you won't answer me at least, slow DOWN! you're going to choke if you keep that up!" Ragna scolded, only to be hissed at.

"Leave the kitten be Ragna.. She is obviously not going to even think of listening to you after you 'neglected' her." Rachel softly spoke before taking a sip of her black tea.

"Rabbit! Who the hell are you calling neglectful?!"

"Hmm?...Oh please stop your barking Ragna your making my eye drums bleed" Rachel quietly demanded, for once Ragna did what he was told, zipping his lips up. Probably because he didn't want to get into an argument with her.

"Oh my! finally decided to serve me as MY servant?" Ragna's eyebrow twitch from what just came out her mouth, then muttering something abominable under his breathe.

Rachel then chose to ignor him, taking a bite at the steamed vegetables in front of her, her facial expression showed that she approved of the meal.

"Hmmm...you are quite the cook young man, quite exceptional" Rachel applauded

"Hmmmm! Young, a great cook and a generous man! Your my type of guy!" Nago signed happily as he marvelled at Hibiki.

"I can't agree more! w-with the meal I mean, it tastes awesome!" Gii cheered

"Thank you very, I may I ask have you enjoyed your tea Miss?" Hibiki asked, waiting for a response as Rachel gently placed the tea cp down on to the sauce pan.

"It's very satisfying that it all most even reaches up to Valkenhayns level" Rachel replied.

"Ah don't I really wish I can take you home with me" Nago signed once more, day dreaming about his 'fantasies' with Hibiki.

"Ahh...That's kinder creepy Nago!" Gii replied with a disturbed tone.

"It's fine it's not like I can go anyway! I work here with Master Mutsuki" Hibiki replied with a sweet smile.

"Becareful Nago can be quite forceful when he wants to be" Rachel warned Hibiki.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the table Ragna continued 'pestering' Tao.

"Seriously Tao, slow down! Your eating waaaaaay to fast!" Ragna warned Tao as she continued en-hailing too much food at once.

"Don't get in the way of Tao's food food Good guy or Tao will get meowad" Tao hissed as she continued scoffing down plate fulls.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you if you end up choking" Ragna let out an sign of defeat.

"Ragna just clam down a bit, and Taokaka he's got an point you know? Nobody wants to see you ending up getting hurt or anything!" Celica said ,as she picked up her chopsticks returning to her earlier action by feeding Ragna.

"Save your breathe Celica! I highly doubt Tao would listen to any of us" Kagura called out to her, then turning his attention to Rachel. "Anyway may I ask but what brings you to my 'castle' young lady?" Kagura asked with his 'cool' tone, the one he uses to charm girls.

"Hmph!.. That to me sounds like a rather rude question don't you think? Besides shouldn't a gentleman at least introduce himself before asking the lady anything?"

"Ah! your right, my apologies"

"My name is Mutsuki, Kagura Mutsuki"

"Rachel Alucard" Rachel replied as he lent over giving her dainty hand a shake.

"Wait Rachel Alucard? You're that observer Ragna mentioned before if I'm correct, I didn't actually think that we would meet"

"Neither did I but circumstances have...changed to say the least"

As Kagura and Rachel continued their conversation Ragna had taken note that Tao was finally slowing down on her 'speed eating'.

"That's better see? Now you can actually enjoy the favours of the food now" Ragna calmly said.

"No! Tao's just full mew" Tao signed as she happily began to purr.

"You never change do you?"

* * *

After a while once everyone had finished their meals and spent some 'quality' time together Kagura decided that it was about time that they discussed the plans for tomorrow.

"Alright enough having fun now we better talk about the plan I have for tomorrow" Everyone's chatter died down, swivering their heads to Kagura as they gave him their full attention.

"First off you all know that bounty money I received from 'capturing' Ragna, yes? well it's about time we put it to use, but I'll also need you as 'bait' Ragna to lure out both Azreal and Tsubaki."

"Now I bet your all wondering why I'm using Ragna as bait, well it's simple I've decided to hold a tournament tomorrow but I want it to look 'normal' so I decided to make the bounty money as the prize for winning the tournament. Although I know that you wouldn't be able to use your right arm which will make things 'difficult for you but stay strong I'm counting on you"

"I'll do my best to get that monster back into its cage!" Ragna grunted, his ruby and emerald eyes flared with determination to succeed.

Kagura then went on telling the rest of his plans.

"Alright Jin, Noel, Makoto I hope you three are ready for tomorrow too 'cause you'll be entering the arena too."

"Eh? Why us too?" Makoto asked her ears twitching with curiosity.

"Like I said before we're not just luring out Azreal...Our main goal tomorrow is to 'bring' Tsubaki back to our side, and that's when you three will come in hand."

"Yeah but what makes you think that Tsubaki would want to go in a tournament for money?"

"Well like I said before we'll pretend that Ragna is entering too, and I know for a fact that Tsubaki hates Ragna's guts and can't wait to bring him into 'justice'...Kokonoe would you like to tell the rest?" Kagura asked sitting back down in his chair as Kokonoe then stood up clearing her throat before speaking.

"Well since I know that the Imperator will be keeping a close eye on so we'll set up a interference barrier so Tsubaki won't have a chance of escaping us, that's when you three will come in to bring her back to her sense's."

"Makoto you'll be first to go up against Tsubaki, your job is to wear out Tsubaki so she becomes too tired and venerable. Then you'll be next Noel, you have no need to fight her you just have to run away from her until you observe the Izayoi using the power of the eye to bring it's true form out. Once the true form is unleashed that's when you'll fight her Jin, using that power of order of yours I'm sure you'll have enough strength to 'knock' her back to her senses, If this fails then I don't know how we'll be able to save her, so failing is not an option, am I understood?" Kokonoe asked her eyes had a eerie glare in the golden shine of her eyes.

"Yes Ma'ma!" Noel replied cheerfully.

"I'll do my best?!" Makoto replied, unsure if she'll be able to hold up against Tsubaki.

"I can do this myself! you two have no need in this battle." Jin grunted.

"Major Kisaragi!" Noel gasped.

"Jin, seriously don't be a lame asshole who's probably going to get his butt kicked if he goes alone against Tsubaki!" Makoto wined.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jin roared at the two, causing them to try coward behind each other.

"Enough of this non-sense, Jin don't go risking your life in such a stupid action!" Kagura butted in, reminding Jin to stick to the plan.

"I said that I don't care! I had put her through so much hell all ready, at least I have to try to pay for the sins I've committed to her, by saving!" Jin growled back, annoyed at how everyone was treating him.

"Stop this now Jin! I don't agree with how you want to go about this, please keep in mind that the imperator is watching her every move, it's not safe to go up against Tsubaki alone, Jin."

"Besides they're already crossed the line by mind controlling Tsubaki, the last thing I want is to lose another solider ...and another treasured friend of mine." Kagura begged Jin, the sorrow filled his voice with a heart aching pitch.

"And another thing was is this to you a test of your strength? you really strong Jin but not strong enough to face Tsubaki alone, that is why I advise you to sick to our plan!"

"..." Jin stayed silent as he glance around at everyone, who was looking at him with a thwart look on their face, some of them wish to see Jin become a real hero too, but... that day hasn't arrived just yet.

"I can understand that you're missing her and worried about her, but that's no excuse to act on your own!"

"Oh and once more look on the bright side! the more allies you have to help you the quicker saving her and then you can get back on track to 'romancing' her!" Jin glared at Kagura his only response to the coronel was grunt of dis improvement.

"Are you sure though I'll be enough help Kagura? last time I went up against Tsubaki she kicked the shit out of me!" Makoto's voice had a worried tone in it.

Kagura placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Yes you may of lost to her the first time but... you must stay strong and all I'm asking you is to ware her out you don't need to go all out."

"All righty then I do my best!" Makoto chimed on. Noel then joined the conversation.

"We've got this mister Kagura... although I'm wondering how am I going to be able to use the eye on Tsubaki?"

"Don't worry Noellie! You'll figure out how to observe Izayoi to get the sprit... thingy ma jaggy out!" Makoto encourage her friend giving her more confidence in herself.

"I still wish... to fight her along" Jin murmured under his breath.

"Jin... they're right you know, there is a better chance of succeeding if you fight her with help and besides if the Imperator is directly controlling Tsubaki then I'm sure she isn't just going to hand Tsubaki over without a fight" Ragna calmly replied to Jin's nonsense, completely getting Jin off guard.

"!? Brother..." Jin mumbled.

"For once in your life let someone help you Jin" Ragna continued until he was interrupted.

"Oh I can't wait to meet Tsubaki! she sounds like such a nice girl when she's not being controlled by a bunch of psychopaths, oh I just decided I'm going to come with you guys to meet her tomorrow! Besides wen this is all over I wouldn't be surprised if Jin got married to her, you two sound like you have a special relationship!" Celica chirped acting completely oblivious to what was at stake here.

"Celica" Ragna muttered.

"Hmph... think what you want I'm leaving!" Jin grunted slowly walking out of the dining room down the hallway towards his room.

"*Gasp* Major Kisaragi!" Noel called out.

"Don't worry about him Noel, he just needs to cool off a bit" Kagura reassured her.

"..." Not that Noel responded.

"Well anyway putting that aside everyone you should get some rest we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Kagura advised as everyone got up out of their chairs, leaving the dinner room in an orderly fashion.

Once everyone had left Kokonoe got up out of her chair walking up to Kagura as she asked.

"But does Tsubaki even know of this tournament?"

"Well earlier to day I printed off copies of a flyer I made up, to you know make it seem more 'normal' besides I gave a poster to that doctor to give to Tsubaki." Kagura replied giving Kokonoe a reassuring wink.

* * *

Meanwhile as Tsubaki and Litchi concluded their moment of closeness, Litchi pulled a piece of paper out between her breast handing it to Tsubaki.

"What's this?" Tsubaki questioned as she grabbed the paper off Litchi, then once she read the fine print she spoke. "A tournament? since when did Kagura decided this?"

"Yes, interesting how this event of his came out of now where" Litchi replied looking at the note in suspicion.

The title of the flyer read: 'The Tournament of a Lifetime' with a sub heading stating that the bounty money from Ragna as the prize...him included.

("What the hell is Kagura thinking?!") Tsubaki looked furiously at the paper ,quickly scanning the two columns that went do the left and the right side of the page. She had to enter Tsubaki thought to herself what if some lunatic entered won the prize then let the grim ripper go? or something much worse!

"I'm going!" Tsubaki stated as she go up from the bed side she was sitting on slowly walking towards the door.

"Tsubaki are you sure about this? what if it's a trap?" Litchi called out from behind her.

"What makes you think that it is a trap?" She questioned.

"Well because when Kagura gave this to me he wanted me to give you it admittedly and I asked him why and well ...he didn't answer but he did act all suspicious like"

"Trap or not I have to go, it's my duty to make sure the Grim Ripper doesn't fall into the hands of some lunatic" Tsubaki replied, as she stopped walking for a moment, turning around to Litchi as she continued on with determination in her voice.

"Besides I know your worried about me but... please understand, I have to do this!"

"But what if Noel or Makoto or even Jin entered? What will you do then?" Litchi asked out of fear that she could possibly lose her best friend.

Tsubaki stood there for moment thinking to herself before replying with a voice full of death. "I'll... kill them all, just to make sure that they don't get the prize and use it for the wrong reasons." Tsubaki knew that Noel and Jin had some sort of connection to the Grim Ripper, but she couldn't just put her figure on it.

Litchi then standing up to walked over to Tsubaki grabbing the piece of paper out of her hand pointing to the left bottom corner. "But here it says that anyone who kills the other opponent will be disqualified"

Tsubaki's facial expression turned into a very dark and pissed look as she grumbled some curse words under her breathe.

"So please Tsubaki don't go to the tournament I ...I don't want to see my little friend get hurt." Litchi begged, giving Tsubaki the adorable kitten expression she uses to get her own way.

"S-sorry Litchi I love how much you care about me but, I need to do this" Tsubaki replied as she shoved the flyer into her corset.

Litchi hung her head in defeat, Tsubaki then placing a hand onto Litchi's right shoulder as she spoke, " Don't worry about me too much Litchi ...besides I promise to return with, hopefully very little wounds" Tsubaki then gave Litchi a warm tight hug making Litchi's mind to ease out a bit.

"Alright fine, but at least try and get some rest" Litchi signed returning the hug.

"Alright then." Tsubaki replied as she pulled away from the hug, heading towards the bathroom to getting ready for bed.

* * *

Ragna stood outside on the balcony glancing to the scenery that Ikaruga displayed in front of him, night sky contrasted with the cities slight shades of blue and black, some of the towns lights made it look as if the city was the actual night sky above, only with a thousand of golden fireflies glittering in the distance, instead of silver stars.

"What are you doing?" Ragna heard a soft voice come from behind him.

"Celica, huh. I was just wondering what that "tower" is." Ragna pointed far off into the distance to where the long tower stood.

"Tower? Aa, that thing? You're right, what is that? You can see it from everywhere in Ikaruga. ... But is it only the tower you're thinking about?" Celica replied. Ragna was a little impressed for her to notice so easily.

"... I was only thinking a little." Ragna simply replied.

"About tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not thinking about what's happening tomorrow. To fight is what is happening all the time, I'm hunted by lot of people so the feelings around that part have gone numb."

"Then about what?" She asked, her expression was clueless to what he was thinking about.

"Before, when I saw Jin and Noel, I remembered what Kagura said. 'For what reason are you fighting, for what reason are you throwing around that power'...Those guys are fighting for 'Tsubaki' this time. However, for what reason am I fighting for?"

"Isn't it for 'Kushinada's Lynchpin'?"

"That is one of the reasons this time. But, not only that... How do I say it, underlying 'reason'?" Ragna replied.

"'Reason'?"

"I can't really go into details but, I'm currently fighting to 'defeat'... That is for no one's sake, but my 'own' sake. That was true 'strength' I thought. However, when watching those guys, I started to get worried. Is it really okay to continue on like this? Therefore I started to rethink... Why did I seek for 'power'. You know, the responsibility for those who 'seek' power. Everyone will probably say, what are you saying by now, don't think about things that isn't needed to think about for now. I will probably not even be of any use in tomorrow's fight. Look, the current me is 'incompetent'. I was just beaten up by Jin as well. It is as Kagura said, the current me won't be able to win against Azreal."

"That's..."

"I know, I'm not that stupid. The one who seals my 'Grimoire of Azure' is Celica, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's not like I want to be in Ragna's way. But I can't help it, I don't know why it becomes like this. " Celica replied her voice filled with sorrow and disappointment.

"Really, I'm not that bothered. Sure it is a little inconvenience. But, thanks to losing my power I calmed my head down. It gives me time to rethink the thing known as 'power'. I'm actually thankful. Lately, whenever something happens I immediately relied on the 'Grimoire of Azure'... I relied on 'power'... Not my power, 'someone else's' power. Then, what is my 'power'? What is it that I can be proud of and call my 'power'? The current me, is a useless person that can barely swing a sword. In that part, it's then no different than that from a coward who goes Gyaa Gyaa over having no power."

"That's not true!" Celica yelled in response, startling Ragna a little

"H-Hey. What is it suddenly?"

"Ragna isn't a coward. You aren't incompetent! Ragna at that time 'protected' me even when you couldn't move your right arm and use your right eye! You fought for your dear life!Even towards that 'monster' that paralyses your feet with fear, you stood up against it on your own! Ragna is more heroic than anyone else, your strong! Don't say that you are a coward...!"

"that time?" Ragna asked with a curious expression across his facial features.

"Ah... Ahaha, I'm sorry, for suddenly rising my voice. I was a little confused. Don't mind it." Celica stampeded a bit a dark blush swept over her cheeks.

"No, I'm sorry as well. Didn't mean to complain. It looks like I'm depending on you a little." Ragna replied as he gave her a small quick smile.

"No, it okay. I could always listen to your complaining! Please go ahead and depend on me more!"

"Eh? No, that's a little rude." Ragna protested.

"I know! Ragna, I have a suggestion. From now on you can fight to protect me. ... How's that? Doesn't that become a 'reason' for you?"

"Wha? What's up suddenly? And from what should I 'protect' you?"

"From what? I don't know. Well it's okay isn't it, don't think so hard on the details. For the time being, from 'anything, a lot'!" Celica replied as she glanced away from Ragna.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say..." Ragna said, his voice flowed with confusion, what the hell was she on about? she wasn't endangered by anything ...was she?

"Is it... no good?" She nervously asked.

"Uh! Okay. I understand. I can't win against those eyes. For the time being, I don't know from what but I will 'protect' you. When that time comes tell me."

"Thank you, Ragna!" Howled with joy as she gave Ragna a bone crushing hug.

"Uwaa, I get it, get away from me." Ragna shoved Celica off of him, i return she gave him a glare.

"Fufu. Ragna, could you listen to me for a while?"

"What's the matter suddenly, acting so formal. Well, as thanks for before. Okay, I will listen to you." Ragna gave a sign, giving in to those shiny pink eyes of hers.

"It's... about some acquaintance of mine. Those people, one time won a big battle and became known as 'heroes'. However other than those 'heroes' there was one more. Without anyone knowing, he continued to fight alone, and when the fight was over he immediately returned home. Therefore he is an unsung 'hero'. But you know. I think that person, was different than that of a 'hero'."

"Was it because he went home immediately?" Ragna questioned.

"No. That person wasn't a 'hero' but a 'HERO'. Because, 'hero' is the conclusion, right? When all is over that is what all the people around calls them as praise. But a HERO is different. A HERO is like how it is written, 'A Man with Courage'. No matter how tough and hard it is, he stands up against that adversity. He who possesses the 'true power'. And, he is my 'loved' one..."

"...wait? Haven't I heard this story somewhere else. Well, it doesn't matter. So? Was that HERO your lover or something?" Ragna's question then caused Celica to stamper a bit.

"Eh!? Ah,ahaha, no that's wrong. ... It's one sided, I guess?"

"He seems quite amazing, do you have many rivals? If there is anything I could do, tell me. I will help you since have helped me.'

"Really? ... Well then, I will have some anticipation... I guess."

"Cold... The wind have got a bit cold." Ragna suddenly pulled out of the blue.

"I guess we should return."

"Should do so, it would be for nothing if I get a cold and can't fight." Ragna replied, causing Celica to giggle a little.

"Yes, let's go back...!?" They then walked into the house, Ragna glancing at Celica's unusual expression.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. It looked like I was about to sneeze." She replied, Ragna looked confused for a moment before replying.

"It is cold here... are you okay?"

"Fufu. Ragna is really Ragna." Celica teased, causing more confusion for Ragna.

"Hm? What is it, it's starting to get a little unpleasant."

"It's nothing. Let's go. Ragna should go to sleep, you have a match tomorrow, Good Luck!" Celica waved as Ragna began to slowly walk off.

"Alright. And then we get a hold on the Lynch pin. Celica, when we get hold of it... I leave it to you to activate the 'Lynch pin'!" Ragna replied looking over his shoulder to give her once last glance before retreating to his room.

"Yes, leave it to me! It is 'for that reason' I came here." Celica mumbled as she then began to slowly return to her room.

* * *

Jin laid on top of his bed, glancing up to the ceiling contemplating to himself.

"Why do I need assistance? I -I can save you by myself, can't I?" Jin signed to himself.

"I need... more strength but ...how do I gain more strength? I need more to protect you, once we've saved you"

Jin turned to his side, whispering. "Tsubaki ...I promise that I'll save you no matter the cost is...I..." Jin trailed off as his eyes grew heavy with sleep they slowly shut, gaining energy to for the battle tomorrow.

* * *

**End Chapter 10: The Battle Plan**

**A/N:** **Alright and there you have it, ten chapters. I felt it was easier to post them up all at once but, oh god how I was wrong! Aside from that though thank you for reading please leave a review, um I'd like to thank some of my friends who helped me out along the way of my story if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't of had this up (at all) A very special thanks to my friend Ryu The Strange Red for giving me MAJOR help in the decisions I'm very grateful and well that's about it so once again thank you for read and now I'm going to bed because it's VERY late at night, good night to you all **


	11. Chapter 11: The Show finally Begins!

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 11: The Show finally Begins!**

**A/N: Fianlly seven thousand words later and I finally managed to update this, please enjoy!**

* * *

"KKKKKKAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Jin woke to the noise of a distressed scream. Jotting himself out of bed he ran to the door turning the handle as he stepped out, walking two doors down the hallway he found Kokonoe, Celica, Makoto and Hibiki standing in the door way keeping clear from the site of Noel's room.

Inside of Noel's room dusty spider webs hang from the ceiling creating a spooky atmosphere. Black goo was all over the window's blocking out all of the light from entering the room. Noel was in the middle of the room, the black slime wrapped around her body causing her to be defenceless as Kagura slammed away at the gruesome creature, trying his best to free Noel from its gooey grasp; as it laughed manically at Kagura's feeble attempts to free her.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Kagura roared as he slammed his over-size sword into the endless goo.

"Azure ...Azure ... KIIIIIHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akarume kept laughing as the black sludge of his body continued to consume Noel in.

"Ugh!" Noel gasped for air, trying her best not to pass out from seeing so many creepy-crawly insects in the one room.

"Noellie!" Makoto cried out from the door way, she would of went to help her friend out but at the moment no one wanted to get in the way of Kagura while he was swinging that 'thing' around while funning with pure rage ...and love for Noel.

"Take your slimy hands off my Bride!" Kagura screamed, slamming his sword so hard that it caused the arm that Arkume held Noel in prisoned to evaporate realising her from his grasp.

Noel fell to the floor panting and gasping feeling the slightest bit better that he finally let go of her.

"Noellers!" Makoto yelped as she ran to Noel, kneeling beside her petrified friend. "Noel are you alright?"

Noel raised her head up to Makoto. Her eyes all swollen from crying so much as she whimpered. " Makoto ...bugs ...hate ...bugs ...so much *sniff* bugs" Noel sniffled cocking her head to her knees as she continued crying.

"Aww Noel" Makoto wrapped her masculine arms around Noel, giving her a hug for comfort.

"Kagura calm down, will ya?!" Ragna tried his best to restrain Kagura the best he could, although having only one working arm made it difficult to hold him back.

"NO! He tried to consume the love of my life, I will not let these actions slide!" Kagura yelled in fury. Reaching one of his hands out of Ragna's weakened grasp, swiping out at Arakume who just cackled.

"Azura...Azura...Azura...AZURA!...Kihihhihihhheheheheh!"

"Bast...ard!" Kagura grunted reaching for his sword, grabbing the handle as he swinged it, slicing right down the middle of Arakume's gooey body.

"Argh! Ahhhh!" He screeched as Kagura's sharp sword pierce his body, causing a excruciating pain to course throughout his body.

He then began to slowly ease through a small-ish crack in the wall disappearing before Kagura can take another swipe at him.

"Hay! get back here coward!" Kagura yelled, as Arakume continued to escape vanishing before any more harm came to ...what's left of his 'form'.

"Kagura cool it! That thing is gone now and I doubt it will return!" Ragna said, releasing Kagura from his weakling gasp. He then turned his attention to Noel.

"Hay are you alright?" He asked, his voice held as much concern as his voice.

"Um I ...think so...GAH! SPIDER!" Noel screamed as she crawled onto of Makoto's strong shoulders, separating her from the eight legged hairy black spider. It stalked across the floor looking for somewhere more dark to hide.

"Roy...so that's how my defences were infiltrated!" Kokonoe grumbled to herself, as she continued watching the chaos.

"Get back here you plie of tar!" Kagura roared as he followed Arakume, heading for the entrance, where he knew Arakume would try to escape away.

* * *

Once Ragna and the others after made sure that Noel was alright. They decided to follow Kagura to the entrance. Once they reached there though they saw Kagura screaming at Arakume as he continued to pierce his sword into the black ooze of his body.

"Gagaaahahahha!" Akarume cackled as he began to slide away.

"Gah! You bastard, get back here!" Kagura yelled as he continued to chase after him. All though it was futile, stretching out his flexible body Arakume grabbed onto the top of a large wall, climbing onto it and crawling away.

"Shit! I let my emotions get the best of me... ME of all people.." Kagura mumbled in disbelief as he looked around looking at the state of the entrance he left it in.

"Kagura! whoa... this is umm.. a different look" Ragna said looking around at the destruction of the entrance.

"The repairs... are going to cost a considerable amount. I'll need you to pay for the damages yourself." Hibiki looked at the little note book he carried summing up the cost for the damages.

"Wait does it- never mind that, where's Noel baby, is she alright?" Kagura asked looking at Celica with a worried expression across his face.

"She's fine. Makoto's with her right now. She's resting so we shouldn't disturb her." Celica answered.

"Haaah.. oh... I'm so glad..." Kagura signed with relief.

"Kagura, do you...?"

"What is it, Ragna?"

"Ah oh... never mind. It's nothing." Ragna replied.

"Oh by the way Ragna good job busting the door down." Kagura complemented.

"Huh? oh, that... I felt like Noel was calling for me or something.." Ragna replied, hesitantly.

"Calling for ...you?... hay don't get any idea's she's mine!" Kagura growled, giving Ragna the whole 'back off' look.

"Whoa, WHOA! Hold on Kagura, I'm not interesting in any sort of relationship like that with Noel so just ...cool it, alright?" Ragna reassured Kagura that there was no such competition between the two for Noel's heart, or so he thought.

"Alright then, putting that aside ...hay Kokonoe what's going on here?" Kagura demanded an answer from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm at fault here. I 'allowed' him to enter."

"Whoa, hang on! You allowed him?" Kagura's eyes went wide from shock. (" Why on earth would she let that 'trash' infiltrate our base?") Kagura wondered to himself, awaiting for Kokonoe to give him a reasonable explanation.

"You cannot simply criticize Kokonoe here. It could have been her fault, but it's still arguable that it wasn't. And the fault lies with me and my own ineptitude as well." Rachel spoke up, as she strolled up to the group of three. A look of shame planted onto her face.

"Rabbit, where the hell did you go at a time like this?!" Ragna asked, his voice sounding as curious as the look on his face.

"Ragna, Rachel is most likely the one who brought Noel 'back', so don't get on her case." Kokonoe interrupted Ragna.

"Please don't say anything you'll regret, Kokonoe." Rachel warned Kokonoe, taking in a count that the two weren't always on good terms with each other.

"Oh, she was? Sorry about that then." Ragna said, causing Rachel's pale white face to shade a slight green, of disgust.

"Stop! You are making me feel ill." Rachel snapped, then grabbing Gii. Pulling and stretching the poor fat devil. Even if he was in pain everyone just ignored his cries of pain.

"I wasn't criticizing Kokonoe, we all make mistakes after all. But there still leaves with us with a problem, if we didn't know the cause of how he was able to enter the barrier, then there's no way of preventing it from happening again." Kagura mentioned, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your right, right now I have a barrier up around the manor that can mechanically amplifies my observation. It's not a perfect defence, but it does protect us against the intervention of the Imperator to some extent. The way my observation is organised is based on my memory, and therefore I have to set it up so that all of you, who are on my side of the barrier, can move around more freely. It's also set up to reject anyone from intruding from the outside... Roy...well, 'Arakune' now. Is an exception." Kokonoe explained. But before she continued on, Ragna interrupted her with a question.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Roy' is an exception? Does he have some sort of super power?" Ragna's face looked as curious as his voice sounded.

"The one who keeps him in this world, and acknowledges and observes him... is me." Kokonoe replied with an sign.

Ragna, in shock, replied. "What?... Your observing him, why?"

"That is none of your concern. But what I will tell you is, that is how Arakune can infiltrate this barrier. If I wasn't observing him then there would been any chance of him getting in."

"Are you serious? Then can't you just simply stop observing him? It would be a hell of a lot easier if he just vanished."

"It's not that simple. Once you start observing something, it becomes impossible to stop. If I'd stopped as soon as I did, both he and I... would be 'extinguished' from this world." Kokonoe signed, she was doing this for a good reason though. For an old ...friend of hers.

"Enough with the details, you don't want this fic to drag away from Jinny and Tsu. So the main point is, that Arakune guy can just waltz on through the barrier, right? That's very bad news." Kagura wined.

"Don't worry about that, I'll set up a separate barrier for protection against just him. So this won't happen again." Kokonoe reassured Kagura, making it so he doesn't end up stressing over anything 'pointless'.

"Well alright, if you say it should work then we have nothing to fear, right?" Kagura signed with relief.

"I wish you guys weren't so Naiveté, it could be the life or death of us later on. Remember we're up against the Imperator, Terumi and Relius Clover. We can't afford to be naive. If we don't consider them as 'perfect', then there is no chance of us winning!" Kokonoe replied, refusing to even let her guard down, for even a second.

"Hey, hey, come on now. Are you trying to say that their some sort of gods?" Ragna asked, his face scrunching a little, from his statement.

"Yes, they are 'gods'. Both you and I are fighting against gods. You'd better acknowledge that as a fact." Kokonoe ordered. Not willing to take any risks, getting all cocky like.

"Sorry, but I refuse to think like that. Even if that was the case I just... I just can't. I refuse to accept that" Ragna replied, causing Kokonoe to frown even more.

"Fine! Do as you wish." Kokonoe growled, walking away from the two men. Entering back into the manor.

* * *

"There, you alright Noel?" Celica asked, as she tucked Noel into a spare bed in Makoto's room.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Celica." Noel replied, still a little shaken from the event.

" Your welcome. You should have your full strength back by tomorrow." Celica chirped happily.

"I'll go get some water." Makoto said, as she was about to leave the room.

But stopped at the door, seeing Jin standing there, silently at the door way, glaring at Noel.

"Major Kisaragi." Makoto mumbled under her breath.

" Oh, look, it's Jinny. I figured you would be here." Kagura said, giving Jin a wide grin.

"Hm... I just woke up from all the noise, that's all." Jin replied coldly.

"Is that so? Noel's fine. She'll be right for tomorrow too. You wanna see her?"

"Why in the hell would I want that?" Jin growled, as he turned towards his room, marching down the hallway.

"Jin doesn't seem to be honest with himself, huh?" Celica noted.

"Teh... He's been like that since for ever." Ragna replied.

"Alright... sorry, but I'll leave the rest up to you." Kagura then motioned towards the stair case, only until he heard Ragna call out from behind him.

"Hm? You going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have an appointment to get to. Just some last minute touches." Kagura replied leaving down the stair case.

* * *

A few mintues later at a little hotel.

Tsubaki laid sound asleep on a bed, with a matric made out of what felt like feathers. Talking in her sleep. "Jin...I just... want.. to..be..by your..si-" In the midst of her sleep talking she heard a slight tap on the door, waking her from her dream. Silently Tsubaki raised herself up, getting out of bed and quietly creeping to the door, doing her best to avoid waking Litchi up. She then grabbed the door handle gently as she can, twisting it, the door gradually opened, making a small squeak noise as it revealed who was on the outside of it.

"Colonel Mutsuki, what are you doing here at this hour?" Tsubaki yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. May I come in?" Kagura asked sweetly, as he spied on a sleeping Litchi, who wore a rather, erotic sleep wear.

Tsubaki gave Kagura a glare, shutting the door behind her, not allowing Kagura any access to the room, she then replied. "Sorry, but if you wish to speak to me then we'll have to talk out here."

"Aww, why can't we talk in front of 'sleeping beauty' over there?" Kagura begged, giving Tsubaki the puppy dog look.

"No, the last thing I want to be responsible for is letting a pervert watch Miss Litchi while she sleeps." Tsubaki replied coldly.

"Aww, don't be so mean, it's cold. Besides isn't your husband Jinny supposed to be the cruel one?"

"What do you want, Kagura?" Tsubaki demanded for an answer, about to raise the sword that she summoned, towards his face.

"Hay clam down, I was only joking. Besides I'd like to speak with you about the tournament that I'm holding tomorrow." Kagura quickly changed the topic, avoiding his 'doom' with Tsubaki.

"Oh yes, what is the deal with that? Why is the 'Grim Ripper' one of the opponents?!" Tsubaki snapped, thinking what Kagura was doing was endangering the lives of the contestants.

"Well I thought it would be interesting for the people to watch. Plus I'm not going to easily give away that much money, that would be insane." Kagura replied, as he gave Tsubaki one of his 'Trust me Tsubaki' grins.

"So it IS true. Damn it, Kagura. Don't you know what will happen to those opponents who go up against Ragna? They'll be killed...or worse." Tsubaki warned, not wanted Kagura to risk the people's lives, just for entertainment. Much to Kagura's dismay.

"Whoa, hold on. I don't plan on endangering anyone's life, I'll have a limiter placed onto him so he won't be able to pull any stunts on us. So don't worry your pretty little head about anything, the world's most loveable man has everything under control." Kagura replied with confidence. Sure, he lied about the limiter for Ragna, but that was only because he had to help out with putting the 'Mad Dog' back into its cage.

"Well then, may I ask, but is 'anyone' allowed to enter in the tournament or...?"

"Well I ain't going to be strict on who's allowed to participate. Why, you're thinking about entering?"

"Well to be honest, I was originally thinking about it." Tsubaki replied.

"Well actually that's why I'm here, I was wondering if you would be so kind to assist me in 'escorting' the Grim Ripper from the tournament to the area plaza. Because once he's done... we'll sentence him to his death." Kagura growled the last sentence. Acting as if he too, was the usual heartless NOL solider everyone despised.

"Like I'd do it myself, but-"

"No need to worry, Colonel. I'll take care of that scum bag." Tsubaki growled. Finally she had a chance to ask the Grim Ripper the mountain of questions she had for him.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. You have lifted a terrible weight off my shoulders...Now, since we're done discussing what the 'go' is tomorrow, how bad letting me have a sneak peak at that beautiful 'sleeping beauty'!" Kagura perversely chuckled, trying to get pass Tsubaki. Although she refused to budge, not letting get pass to his 'objective'.

"Good night, Kagura." Tsubaki replied, shuffling inside the room, before slamming the door in Kagura's face.

(" *Sign* Kagura... he's been like that since childhood. He never changes, does he?") Tsubaki thought quietly to herself, as she leant back against the cold, hard, wooden door.

She then glanced at the sleeping Litchi, then out to the window. Gazing towards the shimmering stars in the night sky. Then her eyes went to the moon, as she silently crept pass Litchi heading towards windows, keeping her gaze on the moon. The sound of little patters, as Tsubaki tip-toed pass Litchi and finally reaching the window. She then leaned out the slightest, getting a better view of the whole scenery.

Ikaurga was so beautiful due in the night life. A lot of bright shades of different colours filled the streets, the sky shimmered with silver sparkles against the black endless void above.

Although Tsubaki's focused was mainly centred on the moon. Because it reminded her about Jin, even if he hates it. Both had beautiful appearances, always making people smile, except the moon in Jin's case, yet both had a mysterious soul that lurk with-in them.

Well yeah she knew a lot about Jin, they were childhood friends after all. But there was still so much that was unclear to her, like why did he hate the moon? Why did he defect from the NOL? and what was his connection with Ragna the Bloodege? They shouldn't of known each other, should they? So why on earth did Jin decided to follow the most wanted man on earth? The man who had killed so many NOL solider, who had terrorized over thousands of people. This just didn't make any sense to her at all.

Ever since they were children, Jin had been loyal to the Librium. God, even he, himself, encouraged Tsubaki to follow the rule of the Librium and the words of the Imperator. But ever since after the war he had... changed. To say the very least.

Even so, despite all that she was thinking, deep down she knew that Jin had a good reason for doing all of this. She just wished that she could be with him, he even asked her at the start to come with him. Although thanks to Hazama's appearance, that dream vanished, as she became brainwashed, not being able to control herself. Beside even if she wasn't brainwashed how could she leave the Librium? It's not her fault since the day she was born, that she was taught one simple truth, _that she must serve the Imperator Unquestionably. _

("As the only daughter of the Yayoi family it is my duty to serve the Imperator in whatever way I can") She said to herself, it sounded right but... it didn't feel right.

("Oh, but it is right. Everything you're doing is right. Besides would Jin really be doing all of this for 'good'? Especially when he ditched you, criticize everything that you've done for us and then just leave you alone in the cold, while that bitch Noel gets to hog him all to herself! If you ask me that isn't very nice, isn't it ,Major Tsubaki Yayoi?") Tsubaki heard 'his' deathly, cold voice slither into her ear.

("Captain Hazama?!")

("Aww poor, Major Tsubaki Yayoi. Left for dead by your lover, betrayed by your friend. Had everything taken away from you by your so-called 'best friend'! Man, sucks to be you.") Hazama taunted, slowly breaking Tsubaki.

("T-they ...they all have their reasons. I'm s-sure that they-") Tsubaki replied, trying her best to fight back Terumi's influence.

("Wait! Your still defending them, even after they gave you hell?! You're a crazy one! Wait, so your saying... that even Noel, deserves a second chance?")

("That's")

("Wow! What a loser you are! They caused you so much pain for you, but don't worry, I can erase those feelings of sadness. I'll erase your ...pain.") Hazama's voice purred into Tsubaki's head. Of course Tsubaki tried to resist the temptation of his offer.

("No! Stop I don't want-")

("Com'on, you don't want to live the rest of your life as a sad-sack-of-failer, do you? If you follow them it will lead you to a path of despair .But, if you follow us-")

("PLEASE STOP! I-I just ..wanted...to be... by their...side. I don't need your-")

"Tsubaki... TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki gasped as her eyes shot open, the first thing she saw was Litchi. The usual warm glow in her coral coloured eyes had vanished, instead a concerned look occupied them.

"Li...tchi" Tsubaki gently spoke, looking at Litchi with a weakened look in her eyes.

"Oh, thank god you're alright. You weren't asleep, but you were... out of it. It looked like you were having an argument with some..one. Yet there's no one here!" Litchi then realized something, "Actually... doesn't Hazama always- It was Hazama, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Tsubaki sniffed, as depression coursed through her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Litchi asked, as she rubbed Tsubaki's back to comfort her.

After a few moment of explaining her argument with Hazama to Litchi, Litchi's mood certainly went from concern to... a foul mood.

"God, why can't he just give you a break, for once!? Litchi let out an angered huff. "Do you want me to 'talk' to Hazama?" She asked, only for Tsubaki to decline the offer, saying.

"Thank you Litchi, but please don't go near him. I do not wish to lose another precious friend to him." Tsubaki gave a weak smile to Litchi, she then returned the smile, before replying.

"Well, alright. But if there is anything you need, just tell me."

Tsubaki nodded in response "Alright, but for now I'm alright. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome... by the way who was that at the door before?"

Surprised, Tsubaki replied. "Umm... you were awake?"

"Not really, I just heard voices that's all."

"Ok, but still I'm sorry about waking you before. That aside, it was Kagura Mutsuki at the door." Tsubaki answered.

"Kagura, head of the duodecium? So why was he-"

"Because he wanted to tell that about tomorrow, apparently I'm in charge of escorting Ragna from the tournament to the plaza arena, when we're done with him. Then he is to be sentance to death, although I still have a mountain of questions for him."

"Well thank goodness you're not entering in the tournament, I was getting so worried about you." Litchi replied with relief.

Tsubaki sat there silently, it has certainly been a while since anyone had cared about her. Well of course Hakumen was still nice to her but, he didn't know what was going and he saved her just because he's a hero... not that he would ever care about her. He just has a heart of gold, Tsubaki kept telling herself.

Tsubaki then leaned towards Litchi giving her a hug, "Thank you ,Litchi. You're the most kind-hearted soul, I've ever met." That simple sentence Tsubaki said, made Litchi's eyes water.

"No, thank you, Tsubaki." She replied as she returned the hug.

* * *

"Not being honest with myself? What bullshit!" Jin growled to himself, as he lied down on his bed. As he was leaving the 'scene' that happened earlier, he overheard Celicea say that he wasn't being honest with himself.

"Bullshit, I am honest with myself... I'm just not honest with other people, that's all. At least I'm honest about how I feel about Noel, that stupid bitch!" Jin said to himself, as he turned over to go to sleep. "Well, at least I'm honest with brother." Just then as he was about to fall asleep he heard a knock on his door.

"Huh? Now who the hell is bothering me?" Jin grumbled, as he shuffled over to the door. When he saw who it was, his voice became all passionate sounding. "Brother!" Jin exclaimed with joy, his eyes sparkled with the desire to 'kill' his much beloved brother.

"What the- you wear your military uniform to bed?"

"W-what? Why is that important, what do you wear?" Jin asked, with the most curious look on his face.

"A-aa-ah...so anyways, Jin. I'd like to speak with you. May I come in?" Ragna asked, avoiding Jin's question.

"Why of course, brother. Your allowed to come in at any time you want, brother!" Jin's voice started to get a little louder as he became a little hypoactive.

"Jin, clam down. I just need to talk to you about something important." Ragna growled, pushing pass Jin, then standing in the middle of Jin's bedroom. Jin quickly followed after, once he skipped pass Ragna, he sat down on his bed. Tapping his hand on a spot beside him on the bed.

"Come sit, brother."

"No thanks, I'll stand."

"So what did you want to talk to me about, brother? Is it about how you want your coffin like, or is it about the slow and painful death that I'm going to give you, or ...is it, if I die first and how I'm going to haunt you as a ghost?" Jin asked, causing Ragna's face to turn a pale white, with a cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Um your... going to ...haunt me?" Ragna squeaked in fear, before manning himself up to ask Jin what he came for.

"Jin... back at Kagutsuchi you told me that Saya was the one who gave you the Yukiensa. So why on earth did she give it to you? Especially at the time you two were fighting."

Jin stayed quite, glaring at Ragna not giving him any answer.

"Alright... how about, why did you keep the Yukiensa, even though you hated her?" He asked, although he received a response that he wasn't expecting.

"To remind me of her... to remind me, how much I hate her..." Jin growled.

"Wha-"

"And now, since she has taken Tsubaki away from me... there's no reason to not sever her head from her body." Jin scowled, knowing Ragna. Even if he and Saya aren't on the same side of war... he would still try to protect her.

"J-Jin, I know your mad about the whole Tsubaki thing, but I'm sure that Saya-"

"SHUT UP! Why must you protect that little wench, can't you see she's fooling you Ragna, just like back then!" Jin screamed back.

"Back... then?" Ragna muttered, his eyes wide and full of curiousty.

"...Leave..." Jin mumbled, with his head facing down. Hiding his pissed expression from his brother.

"Jin I-"

"JUST LEAVE!" Jin yelled, looking up glaring at Ragna. He the raised to his feet, walking closer to Ragna as he began to shove Ragna out of his room.

As Ragna was in the middle of getting shoved out, he remembered this was like exactly like their childhood together. Back when he and Jin were kids they often fort, fort about Saya... Ragna argued that Saya was innocent, that she never did anything wrong. While Jin argued back that Saya was evil, that she was the route of the death in this world.

Ragna looked at Jin, his expression was angered, disgrace and most of all... he saw how much Jin was hurting.

"Jin... I'm so sor-"

"Enough!" Jin screeched as he finally shoved Ragna out of the room, slamming the door behind him, locking him out from talking to him.

Jin then lent against the closed door, sliding down it as he let out a long, distressed sign.

While on the other side of the door Ragna signed with grief as he walked down the dark hallway. Ragna's body felt numb, his head a strained. Why did this crap have to happen to his family? Why was shit all over place with them? Ragna thought he could of been a good big brother, but in reality... he felt like the worse to exist. He couldn't protect them, he couldn't...

By the time he reached his room, he fell onto his bed, passing out. As the feeling of nesier caught up with him.

* * *

Jin laid on top of his body, once again staring up at the ceiling above while thinking to himself. "I knew brother would say something like that, after all to my brother it's always MY fault!" Jin growled to himself, grinding his teeth together.

"Please don't be mad, Jin." Jin's eyes went wide upon hearing the familiar voice call out to him.

"Tsubaki!?" Jin gasped, looking around the room in hopes to see her. But to no avail.

"Good night, Jin." Jin clutched his head, was he going insane or was that really her?... Even so...

Jin laid back down onto the bed, replying, "Good night...Tsubaki..." He then closed his eyes, eventually falling to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

Tsubaki slowly opened her eyes slightly to the sound of birds chirping. She looked over her shoulder to find that Litchi wasn't there, although there was a small piece of paper that sat on top of the tidy sheets. She then turned onto her back, grabbing the small piece of paper as she scanned on the ink letters on it.

'Had to go, I found out the whereabouts of Roy. See you later -Litchi'

Tsubaki smiled genteelly, she then placed the letter onto the night stand beside the bed. She then rises out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom to have a shower. Once she finished soaking in the warm water, she got dressed.

Once clean and dressed she headed towards the door, grabbing the Izayoi hat on the way out, placing on top of her head.

"There's still a few hours before I have to go and meet Kagura, maybe I should go and hang around town for a while." She suggested to herself as she was about to walk out...

"Ah!" Tsubaki gasped in pain, clutching her hand onto her head, trying to ease the intense pain that she was feeling. After a while the pain died down, allowing her to finally move out.

* * *

"Kagura, get up!" Kagura heard Jin's voice yell into his ear, although he decided to ignore him...until..

"KAGURA!" Kagura's eyes snapped open, blood shot red from the lack of sleep he had. He then looked up to find Jin, all dressed and standing on top of him.

"Geez, Jin. What time is it? Why must you be so loud?" Kagura yawned, as he tried to doze back to sleep...only for Jin to start stomping on him.

"OUCH! Hay, quit it ,Jin. We still have a couple of hours till the tournament, so...just relax, yeah?"

"Well how do I pass the time then?" Jin asked, while still standing on top of Kagura's masculine figure.

"I don't know" Kagura groaned, "Go and practice flirting in the mirror or something..." Kagura mumbled, he then feel back to asleep snoring a little.

"Hmph!" Jin then jumped off Kagura heading out of his room to searching for a way to pass the time. "Hmm... maybe if I go for a walk around town, I can kill some time there." Jin said to himself as he marched his way off Kagura's property.

* * *

The streets of Ikaurga was more busy then usual, the people walking in the large crowds was so... disorientated. It was like trying to walk thought an endless flock of sheep.

Tsubaki had managed to squeeze herself in between the crowds, using alleyways as her advantage point for getting through.

She wasn't really sure why she picked this destination as a way to pass the time, but for some reason she could feel a familiar presences drawing her to this location.

She browsed through various stores, looking at flowers, chocolates and other special gifts. She then remembered why there were so many 'special gifts' around, because in a few days it would be valentine's day... and Jin's birthday.

She was originally planning on buying Jin a vintage motor cycle for his collection, a although he might not accept it now that they were on different sides of war.

In the midst of her thinking she heard someone say her name, she slowly raised her head, she gasped as her eyes laid onto 'his' figure, he was standing there, staring back too.

* * *

A few minutes earlier in town.

Jin was pissed to the max. For the last who knows how long, Jin had been shoving pass the thick crowd.

"God, why did I think town would be the best way to pass the time?") Jin thought to himself furiously.

As he continued shoving through the crowds, he felt a strange sensation telling him to to head right, just where the crowd slightly died off.

He then motioned his body towards the right, as he came closer to the valentines stores a VERY familiar presences and that moment he froze... He saw her, standing a meter in front of him. She too, looked paralysed. She must of about as equally surprised to see him as he was towards her.

"T-Tsubaki," Jin mumbled, as his eyes met with hers, Emerald to Crimson.

"J-Jin," She stuttered in complete surprise.

But before he could react, a stream of people walked in between them, and by the time the people disappeared so had Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki?!" Jin called out, as he began searching through the crowd.

Meanwhile in a nearby alleyway.

"Oh my, *pant* that was a close one!" Tsubaki panted, while hiding behind a barrel, near three split off alleyways. Luckily the stream of people buyed her time to escape from Jin's clutches... for now.

"TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki gasped, it was as she thought, Jin was still searching for her.

"No," Tsubaki whispered as she turned around to look behind her. There were the three wet darkened alleyways that could allow her to escape. She quickly glanced over the barrel to spot where Jin was. Luckily he was pretty far away in the crowd that she wouldn't be spotted as she takes her leave.

Now she just had to decided which path she would choose, left, middle or right. She quickly thought carefully about her choice, if she chose left or even middle there would of been a high chance of being spotted by Jin. So she quickly scampered down the right alleyway, fleeing the area.

"Shit...oh, shit!" Jin clutched his head in frustration as head shoved his way pass the crowd, searching desperately for her. He then came across the damp alleyways, where no sunlight reached.

Jin then took a moment to slow down his breathing, trying to feel where her presences was the strongest. Although it was difficult, now that her presence was fading.

"Shit, which one?!" Jin asked himself, after a few minutes he decided to go down the left part. He thought that maybe since there was an festival was going on maybe she would of thought of hiding there.

"Well so much for killing time in town... thanks ,Jin!" Tsubaki sighed as she continued running towards the stadium where the tournament was being held. She was scared to be honest, why did Jin have to come? Most of all why did they have to meet once again so soon? A lot of emotions and thoughts were stirring up inside Tsubaki as she kept running as fast as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile the crowds roared with excitement inside the stadium, as the announcer began the tournament.

"Ladies and gentleman all across the world, it's finally time for the moment you've all been waiting for! Today, has finally arrived!" The announcer dragged out, making it sound a whole lot more ...exciting. Let the 'battle of the Grim Reaper' BEGIN!... Today's event is a gladiator tournament organized by the NOL. Who will defeat the infamous Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge and take home the grand prize of the bounty money for this villainess criminal?!" The announcer exclaimed with a wondrous tone.

"We have gathered 130 fierce competitors from all over the world, and they'll be battling out for the largest sum of the prize money for a gladiator tournament in history! How much is at stake here? A whopping 90,000,000 Platinum dollars! Yes 'OOOOhhhh!' is right!" The announcer continued on, "And now, please welcome your head chief and the man responsible for this fearsome criminal, the Grim Reaper. Please put your hands together for Kaguraaaaaa Mutsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" As the announcer said his name, Kagura stepped out onto the battle field, waving to all of the Spector's.

"He's the best man that has been voted the most desirable lover, father, teacher and voted to be the most likable and nicest man on earth! Loved by men and women alike, Kagura's popularity in Ikaruga is unwavering! I too, are also a major fan of Kagura's. And it's no wonder, folks. After only two years as head chief of Ikaruga, Kagura has earned countless achievements! This man deserves to be called the very symbol of Ikaurga!" The announcer, kept boosting about Kagura's achievements. Until Kagura helped settle him down.

"Hay now, no need to repeat what everyone already knew!" Kagura chuckled to himself.

"And now, here 'he' is!... The man that holds the largest bountey in the NOL's history! The SS-classed criminal against the Novus Orbis Librarium! The man whom only one name could match his heinous atrocities... The Grim Reaper... RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" The announcer literality screamed into the mic, causing everyone to quickly cover the ears from the noise.

"Behold, ladies and gentlemen! The fiendish face! that sour attitude! I challenge you all to find even one bit of remorse in those eyes!" The announcer dared the audience, as Ragna walked out onto the field.

"Man, they don't shut the fuck up, do they?" Ragna groaned.

"Don't worry about it. And besides, they're mostly right, arn't they?" Kagura playfully shot back.

"W-wah, they're not right at all!" Ragna argued back.

"Colonel Mutsuki."

Both men turned to see Tsubaki walking towards them, wearing her usual disgruntled look on her face.

"Oh, Tsubaki. You came." Kagura smiled.

"Colonel, congratulations on the capture of Ragna the Bloodedge. Indeed, the Imperator as well, will be pleased."

"Thanks. It was a royal command after all. I was a little over edged about it. Sorry for beating you to the punch."

"It's quite alright, Mutsuki sir. Though, I'm slightly surprised that it was so easy for you to capture this man. Perhaps, it's to be expected by the head of the Duodecim, and lord of the honourable Mutsuki family." Tsubaki complimented.

"I told you before, didn't I? I've got great subordinates. But let me tell you, it wasn't that easy of a fight. I lost fifthteen of my best men in the process. I didn't achieve it all alone." Kagura made up, hoping that Tsubaki would by it ...and she did.

"Fifthteen...that's a shame." Tsubaki replied.

"Yeah, that's why today is also a tribute for those who lost their lives to that rebel."

" Oh, is that so? Your looking unsightly, Ragna the Bloodedge." Tsubaki growled, "Your scheduled to be executed after we transfer you to main headquarters. But before that, I have a mountain of questions for you. So I'll be interrogating you myself."

"Teh, keep barking! Your nothing but the Imperator's lapdog. I've got nothing to say to you." Ragna snarled. Only to get slammed on the head by Tsubaki's fist.

"Gauh!" Ragna yelped in pain.

"You'd think twice before spouting nonsense at me, if you know what's good for you. Don't be in such a hurry to die..." Tsubaki warned Ragna, only for Ragna to snap back.

"Guh! That hurt ...you stupid whore!"

Kagura without Ragna realising, kicked Ragna really hard in the head, almost knocking him over. "Don't act all brave, rebel. Disrespect the the lady again, and I'll kill you here and now!" Kagura growled, as Ragna clutched his head in pain.

"Assholes" Ragna snarled.

"Colonel Mutsuki, what about this man's binding array?" She questioned.

"It's an multi-layer censer format binding array. The code changes every ten seconds. There's also a petrification cockatrice array in place. If he goes more then one hundred meters away, his whole body will freeze and turn to stone." Kagura explained in depth detail.

" Understood, by the way who's she?" Tsubaki pointed at the girl standing beside Kagura, Celica.

"Hm, oh me?" Celica asked while pointing to herself.

"This is Ayasuki. Hibiki is very busy at the moment, so she'll be filling in for Hibiki as my secretary. Cute, isn't she? Go on, introduce yourself." Kagura motioned Celica to walk forward.

"Oh, hi! My name is Ayasuki. Nice to meet you , Major Tsubaki Yayoi." Celica extended a hand to exchange a hand shake. Which Tsubaki gentle took hold of, lightly shaking it.

"It's a pleasure, Ayasuki. The work of a secretary is... ahhh!..." Tsubaki clutched her head as a sharp pain corsed through her skull. In printing the image of Jin and her from the other world into her mind.

" Are you, alright?" Celica asked in a worried tone.

"O-oh.. it's nothing. I'm sure the work of a secretary is very difficult. Please do your best!"

"I will, thank you!" Celica replied cheerfully, as she returned to Kagura's side.

"Very well, when it is time I'll come for him. Until then keep a sharp eye on this criminal." Tsubaki said as she started walking for the exit.

"You're not going to watch the tournament?" She heard Kagura call out, from behind her.

" I'm afraid not. I have no interest for such a moronic, raucous show. Now if you'll excuse me..." Tsubaki then kept walking.

"So, she's still in there after all." Kagura observed, knowing that Tsubaki had always had a distaste for this type of 'entertainment'.

"Hmm?" Ragna looked at Kagura with a questionable look on his face. Before Kagura punched him once more in the gut, silencing him.

"Be quiet, criminal scum!" Kagura growled as he started shoving Ragna out of the arena, so that the show can finally begin.

* * *

**Princess and the False Hero Chapter 11 End: The Show finally Begins!**

A/N: And finally, after so long I finally managed to update this, and now I'm up the best part too. Anyways, Please leave a review, it's very much appreciated and I'll see you in whatever I make next. Good night/ Day to you all!


End file.
